Cannon In D
by Os Tradutores
Summary: Fic localizada no mundo trouxa, UA. Harry potter é cego e mudo, e vive na Casa de Repouso. Severus Snape, um artista solitario fica intrigado com o silencioso homem e faz de tudo para conseguir trazelo de volta ao mundo real.SlashHPxSS
1. Prólogo

**Autor: **Occasus

**Nome Original: **Cannon In D

**Tradução: **Amanda Saitou

**Betagem: **Patty

* * *

**Prólogo **

Vernon Dursley olhava furiosamente para o garoto na cama de hospital cujos olhos haviam sido pesadamente enfaixados. Ele se virou para a esposa e olhou feio para ela. "Eu não irei tolerar que ele tome mais do nosso tempo. Ele vai exigir de nós cuidados vinte e quatro horas."

Petúnia suspirou. "Eu devo a Lily pelo menos uma tentativa com esse garoto. Quero dizer, depois de um mês ou dois ele pode voltar a fazer as tarefas dele e tudo o mais."

Vernon virou os olhos. "Eu não irei tratar esse garoto diferentemente do que tratei no passado."

Petunia concordou. "Nem eu."

Vernon estirou as pernas para dar uma rasteira no garoto novamente. Harry caiu de cara no chão, seu nariz sangrando pela segunda vez naquele dia. Vernon ria enquanto assistia Harry se levantar e pressionar a manga de sua camiseta larga para conter o fluxo de sangue.

"Olhe por onde anda", Vernon retrucou. E logo após ele soltou uma gargalhada cruel. "Claro, você não pode." Ele bebeu um gole de seu café. "Depressa com o bacon ou vai levar uma surra que jamais esquecerá."

Harry não disse nada. Ele tateou pelo caminho até o fogão e colocou o bacon. Dez minutos e três feias queimaduras depois, ele se aproximou cuidadosamente da mesa e arrumou o prato. "Aqui est� senhor."

Vernon chutou Harry para fora da mesa. "Vá para o seu quarto. Você parece suficientemente satisfeito e não irá comer nada disto".

Harry meneou com a cabeça e subiu as escadas. Ele tombou em sua cama e pegou sua cópia em braile de "A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate". Estava ficando bom em ler com seus dedos e ele preferia ter um meio de escapar de sua vida.

Mas não duraria muito. Ele havia sido alimentado uma vez naquele dia, mas não haviam deixado que ele saísse do seu quarto. Ele podia ouvir Vernon ficar mais e mais bêbado à medida que a noite avançava.

Harry começou a sentir muito medo. E então o barulho começou. As pancadas, à medida que o gordo bêbado chutava cada degrau. Cada chute significava mais um passo próximo do quarto de Harry.

Ele ouviu Vernon atrapalhar-se com as travas da porta e o garoto esperou sem respirar. A porta se abriu rangendo vagarosamente. E então tudo o que Harry sentia era a dor.

Dois dias depois, Harry estava sendo movido por mãos gentis. Ele podia ouvir sua tia Petúnia a uma certa distância conversando com alguns médicos.

"Nós não nos importamos mais com ele. Eu acho que quando aquele maníaco o atacou, embaralhou seu cérebro. Nós queremos apenas passá-lo para vocês. Nós não queremos mais a custódia 'disso'."

O médico estremeceu quando Petunia chamou o garoto de 'isso'. "É possível. Nós temos todos os papéis. Acredito que vocês tenham um advogado?"

"Sim", foi à resposta seca.

"Bem, o garoto possui uma vasta herança que deve cobrir sua estadia aqui até que faça 21 anos. Até l� se ele não tiver se recuperado, nós pediremos à corte para mantê-lo aqui como um paciente permanente."

"Bom dia, então", disse Petúnia, logo deixando o prédio.

As pessoas começaram a conversar com Harry, mas ele se recusava a responder. Ele achou uma porta em sua mente, e além daquela porta ele podia ser feliz. Ele podia enxergar e seus pais estavam l� esperando por ele. Ele se virou e não viu nada além da escuridão atrás dele. Realmente era uma escolha fácil.

* * *

**Nota Do Grupo!**

Uma fic cheia de angst, mas simplesmente deliciosa de ser ler.

Leiam todos os caps, que temos certeza que vocês irão gostar.

E não se Esqueçam de ler nossas outras fics.

Os Tradutores


	2. Encontrando Harry

**Autor: **Occasus

**Nome Original: **Cannon In D

**Tradução: **G.W.M.

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

Severus Snape tinha 31 anos. Ele era solitário por natureza, preferindo a companhia de seu gato persa Fluffy e suas pinturas. Ele vivia em um flat em Londres e era relativamente feliz sozinho.

Ele era um homem alto, magro, mas musculoso. Seu cabelo era longo e negro e ele sempre o mantinha preso. Seu rosto era atraente com exceção de seu nariz, que era levemente largo demais e tinha um formato de gancho. Seus olhos eram negros e penetrantes.

Severus possuía uma estranha habilidade para ler quase todos com quem entrava em contato. Esse era o real motivo pelo qual ele ficava longe das pessoas. Ele não suportava ficar próximo a pessoas que se orgulhavam por aparências, dinheiro ou qualquer outro aspecto trivial da vida.

Não amado e abusado quando criança, ele ficou órfão aos 16. Seus pais lhe haviam deixado uma grande fortuna quando morreram. Ele nunca pôde trabalhar em sua vida, e ainda queria, de graça. Mas isso não o faria feliz. Ele vivia para pintar e, apesar de parecer frio por fora, era uma pessoa apaixonada.

Ele havia passado os dois anos seguintes à sua formatura de uma universidade de arte viajando pela Europa e pelos Estados Unidos. Ele viu as paisagens, pintou o que ele apreciara e teve alguns sórdidos casos amorosos.

Ele era gay e era aberto em relação a isso, mas se recusava a encarnar a figura do típico homem gay. Ele só vestia preto, normalmente calça e camisas abotoadas. Ele parecia um artista e seus dedos sempre estavam manchados de diferentes cores de tinta.

Agora ele voltara para Londres e procurava por trabalho. Ele não se importava de fazer trabalho _freelance_ para ele mesmo, vendendo ocasionalmente uma peça ou duas na Galeria, mas ele queria algo para tirar seus pensamentos de sua vida. Tirando o fato de que ele provavelmente nunca encontraria o amor que ele sempre estivera procurando.

Foi provavelmente por isso que ele aceitou o emprego no hospital. Ele vira o anúncio no jornal.

Procura-se: artista no Hospital de Comportamento e Saúde Hogwarts para repintar as paredes da sala de reabilitação com mural. Deve trazer seu próprio material e possuir conhecimento de arte.

Severus rira do anúncio, estava realmente abaixo de suas habilidades. Mas ele queria algo para ocupar seu tempo. Então ele enviara seu currículo. Eles o chamaram no dia seguinte e o contrataram imediatamente. O trabalho demoraria cerca de seis meses e ele fora autorizado a usar sua imaginação, providenciando para que as imagens do mural não fossem escuras. Afinal, era um hospital de comportamento.

Então, agora ele estava preparando sua sacola de arte com as coisas que iria precisar. Fita crepe, lápis de pintura e lápis de carvão. Ele não precisaria de seu caderno de esboços ou seu cavalete, então ele não os levou. Ele adicionou alguns livros de arte, para evitar a impressão de que ele se sentia perdido, mas duvidava de que fosse precisar deles.

A enfermeira-chefe era uma jovem mulher chamada Hermione Granger. Ela iria lhe mostrar o ambiente, lhe mostrando onde ele precisaria pintar.

Ele chamou um táxi e chegou dez minutos mais tarde. O exterior do hospital era de pedras sujas e cinzentas e parecia um tanto deprimente. No interior, ele encontrou uma sala de espera com paredes amarelo-pálido e cadeiras espalhadas. Havia uma mesa no centro da sala, com revistas velhas e uma janela de vidro que conduzia ao balcão das enfermeiras. Ele passou pela janela e pressionou o botão de chamada. Alguns momentos mais tarde, a grande porta de aço se abriu e uma mulher alta e magra, com cabelos castanhos e cacheados e um sorriso genuíno apareceu.

Ela estendeu a mão e ele a apanhou. "Eu presumo que você é o senhor Snape, estou correta?"

Ele assentiu. "Prazer em conhecê-la, madame Granger."

"Me chame apenas de Hermione," ela disse. "Eu não gosto de formalidades, especialmente aqui. Os pacientes se sentem melhor, confiam mais em mim se os deixo usar meu primeiro nome."

Ele assentiu, entendendo o que ela queria dizer. "Então sinta-se à vontade para me chamar de Severus."

Ela o conduziu através da porta e por um corredor vagamente iluminado. "Esse é a ala das crianças. Esses quartos são ocupados por duas crianças e nós as mantemos próximas à porta porque crianças possuem menos instintos de fuga que os adultos." Ela deu uma pequena risada.

Conduzindo-o por outro corredor estreito, ela o levou por duas portas vaivém para dentro de um aposento com paredes brancas severas. Havia algumas mesas no aposento, com quatro cadeiras cada uma. Havia uma pequena banqueta e um piano de aparência velha. Uma janela de vidro mostrava outro balcão de enfermeiros, onde um ruivo trabalhava atrás da escrivaninha.

"Esse é meu noivo, Rony." Ela explicou rapidamente. "Ele e eu usualmente trabalhamos sozinhos durante a semana, mas ocasionalmente chamamos os assistentes de enfermagem. É relativamente quieto por aqui. Nós não temos nenhum paciente violento no momento. Nós raramente temos algum espancador ou até mesmo algum estuprador, mas eles geralmente são levados para algum hospital mais seguro."

Severus percorreu o aposento com o olhar. As paredes seriam facilmente alcançadas e ele estava grato por elas serem brancas. O piso era de ladrilho e teria de ser coberto tão logo ele começasse a pintar, mas enquanto ele estivesse esboçando, não seria um problema.

"Esse é o único aposento?" ele finalmente perguntou.

Ela deu de ombros. "Por enquanto é. Como você pode ver, nosso hospital não é tão agradável como gostaríamos. Tenho permissão para lhe deixar um aposento. Então, dependendo dos custos, nós podemos ver sobre adicionar alguma coisa ao lobby."

Severus suspirou internamente. Ele faria o serviço de graça se ela pedisse. Mas ele decidiu deixar para mais tarde.

"Você tem alguma pergunta?" ela lhe perguntou.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não. Isso não deve ser muito difícil. Bom ambiente de trabalho e paredes brancas. É o sonho de qualquer artista."

Ela deu uma risada apreciativa. "Bem, você irá se encontrar trabalhando entre alguns dos pacientes adultos daqui. Nós tentamos restringi-los o menos possível e a maioria vive de acordo com uma rotina. Eu farei o possível para mantê-los longe de seu cabelo."

Severus hesitou. Não que ele não gostasse de crianças, mas elas tendiam a ficar no caminho. "Quão freqüentemente as crianças..."

Ela o interrompeu com um gesto. "Oh, não, esse é apenas para pacientes adultos. Nós temos uma enfermaria separada para as crianças. Não podem ter muito contato com os adultos por razões de segurança."

Ele assentiu e pôs a sacola sobre uma das mesas. "Eu suponho que eu deva começar." Ele estendeu a mão novamente. "Foi um prazer conhecê-la."

Ela sorriu. "E a você também. Eu vou estar nessa escrivaninha se você tiver alguma pergunta."

E assim foi a maior parte do dia. Ele não viu um único paciente vagando pelos corredores e ele imaginou se não estaria perturbando a paz deles.

Severus havia escolhido um tema simples de floresta, com imagens calmantes de animais e árvores. Iria demorar mais do que ele havia previsto porque ele desejava fazer algo agradável para o hospital. Ele admirava o quão duro Hermione e seu noivo trabalhavam para manter as coisas funcionando. Ele teria certeza de ter adicionado cada detalhe específico e cada cena. Era algo que ele realmente amava, criar beleza para os outros apreciarem.

Enquanto Severus continuava o dia, ele captou uma visão de relance de um jovem caminhando de um aposento para o seguinte. Tudo o que ele viu foi cabelo curto, desarrumado e negro e um perfil de garoto.

Ele interrogou-se levianamente porque o homem estava naquele lugar, assim como se interrogou porque a maioria dos outros também estava trancada ali. Ele apanhou o táxi para casa e se aconchegou em sua poltrona para bebericar uma xícara de chá fumegante e assistir um filme antigo.

Ele havia se sentido incerto quanto ao trabalho, mas depois de hoje, ele sentiu um pouco melhor a respeito.

Na manhã seguinte, Severus chegou cedo. Ele foi recebido por Rony, que o saudou com um sorriso alegre. "Bom ver que nós não o afugentamos, colega."

Severus permitiu uma pequena risada. "Precisa de muito para me afugentar de um emprego," ele brincou. Enquanto eles caminhavam pelo corredor das crianças, ele podia ouvir a voz suave de Hermione brincando de um jogo de adivinhação com as crianças, que riam.

"Ela é boa com eles." Severus comentou.

Rony assentiu. "Ela é boa com qualquer um. Ela é a única que Harry permite contato."

"Harry?" Severus indagou.

"Ele é o paciente que temos há mais tempo," Rony explicou. "Foi deixado aqui aos onze anos por seus parentes imprestáveis. Ele estaria bem, caso tivesse tido melhores condições de vida. Eu não posso te contar sobre o caso dele, mas eu posso dizer que eu nunca me senti mais pesaroso por alguém em minha vida. Na verdade, ele não é louco e nem sofre de nenhum problema químico. Ele apenas...Está preso em sua própria concha. Oh, e ele é cego. Mas ele consegue se virar bem, então não o ajude, a não ser que você o veja realmente em dificuldades."

Severus assentiu. "Certo. E como ele é?"

Rony o conduziu para dentro do aposento e apontou para uma cadeira no canto, onde o jovem de cabelos negros que ele vira ontem estava sentado. Ele estava encarando a janela, os olhos verdes abertos e sem ver. Ele era muito...belo. Não havia outras palavras para descrevê-lo.

"Eu o vi ontem." Severus disse delicadamente.

Rony assentiu. "Você pode falar com ele, se quiser, mas não vai conseguir nenhuma reação. Ninguém conseguiu em dez anos."

Severus sentiu uma pontada de tristeza. Ele se perguntou o que poderia ter acontecido para um homem tão jovem sofrer tamanho trauma. Ele assentiu para Rony e começou a tirar suas coisas da sacola. Ele estivera trabalhando na parede mais distante, mas por alguma estranha razão ele se sentiu compelido a ficar perto de Harry.

Ele apanhou seu lápis de carvão e se sentou de pernas cruzadas no chão próximo à cadeira que Harry ocupava. Ele começou a desenhar delicadamente, deixando-se absorver pelo trabalho.

Foi apenas depois de ter terminado uma figura detalhada de um filhote de veado que ele percebeu que a cabeça do garoto estava virada na direção do barulho do lápis de carvão.

"Olá Harry," Severus começou. Ele esperou, mas como Rony explicara, não houve nenhum indício de que o garoto sequer o ouvira. Ele decidiu continuar falando, como se o garoto pudesse entender todas as palavras. "Meu nome é Severus. Eu sou um artista e eu estou desenhando um mural na parede. Você sabe o que é um mural?" Ele esperou por um momento. "Bem, é uma série de figuras, combinadas em uma pintura ou desenho. Aqui eu estou fazendo uma floresta para trazer a esse aposento comum um pouco de alegria. Parece um pouco deprimente, com todas as paredes brancas e mesas." Severus disse com voz monótona enquanto desenhava e desenhava. A parede próxima a Harry estava finalmente terminada e ele moveu-se para o outro lado de Harry.

"Talvez algum dia você possa fazer uma caminhada em uma floresta, para saber como é. Você já esteve embrenhado em uma floresta?" Não houve resposta. "Eu já, mas eu era apenas uma criança e foi um pouco assustador para mim."

Isso continuou por algum tempo. Severus não sabia por que exatamente continuava a falar com Harry. Ele apenas falava como se fossem velhos amigos. Talvez fosse o terrível vazio que ele via nos olhos do garoto. Ou a falta de amor que era tão aparente. Ele sabia como era e se considerava sortudo por não estar no lugar de Harry agora.

Era realmente uma pena que o garoto fosse cego. Severus teria adorado mostrar a Harry todas as cores brilhantes com que ele iria pintar a sala. Mas ele se resignou em relatar o que estava desenhando e por que. Ele percebeu que se Harry ainda estivesse por perto quando ele começasse a pintar, ele iria descrever as cores para ele. Se ele era bom em alguma coisa, era em descrições. Era essa a razão dele ser um artista tão bom.

O fim do dia chegou rapidamente para Severus. Ele almoçara sozinho no hospital enquanto Harry se retirava novamente para seus aposentos para comer. O garoto retornou à janela, o rosto ainda em direção à janela, mas sua cabeça sempre penderia na direção em que Severus estivesse.

Quando era a hora de Severus guardar as coisas, ele as trouxe para perto da cadeira de Harry e as afastou lentamente. "Eu estou indo agora," ele disse ao garoto. "Mas eu voltarei amanhã. Eu estarei voltando por um bom tempo, na verdade. Quase seis meses e eu acho que é o suficiente para que nos conheçamos, você não acha?" Ele fechou a sacola e a pendurou no ombro. "Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Harry." Ele disse e saiu.

Hermione o alcançou logo antes que ele saísse pela porta e sem aviso, atirou seus braços ao redor dele. "Eu acho que você não tem idéia o quanto isso significa para Harry," ela disse em uma voz densa. "Ninguém nunca o visitou e ninguém, exceto eu e Rony, conversa com ele. Ele estava ouvindo-o, eu posso dizer."

Severus lhe deu um sorriso fugidio. "Eu também posso dizer isso," ele disse. "E eu sei o que é crescer sem amor e sem ser querido." Ele deixou o Hospital de Saúde e Comportamento Hogwarts sem nenhuma palavra a mais.

Ele permaneceu em sua poltrona naquela noite, a televisão ligada, mas ele não estava realmente assistindo. Sua mente ficava voltando aos olhos verdes vazios no belo rosto do garoto não amado. Não era justo para ele. Sua casa era como uma prisão, e talvez Severus pudesse resolver isso...Mesmo por um curto tempo.

Severus voltou no dia seguinte, como prometido. Harry estava esperando na cadeira como usualmente e Severus continuou seu monólogo. Ele fez isso pelas três semanas seguintes enquanto completava o contorno de seu mural. Ele nunca obteve uma resposta de Harry, mas o garoto o esperava fervorosamente dia após dia. Severus optou por trabalhar em seus dias de folga, apenas para garantir que o garoto tivesse companhia enquanto os outros pacientes visitavam seus familiares. O aposento comum foi fechado enquanto Severus se preparava para pintar e apenas Harry tinha acesso permitido.

Era uma tarde particularmente chuvosa quando Severus finalmente trouxe suas tintas. Ele terminara de cobrir o piso com plástico e agora estava misturando suas tintas na palheta. Ele se ajoelhou, o pincel na mão e água preparada. Ele já havia decidido pintar a cena mais próxima a Harry, para manter sua conversa.

"Agora eu estou pintando, Harry," ele explicou. "Estou pintando uma árvore e estou usando diferentes tons de marrom para o tronco. Você se lembra de como é o marrom?" Não houve resposta. "Marrom é uma cor mais escura. Eu sempre me lembro de calor e de casa quando vejo marrom. É como uma cor confortante para mim." Ele mudou para sua palheta de verdes enquanto começava as folhas. "Agora estou pintando com verde," ele disse delicadamente. "Verde sempre foi minha cor favorita. É quase luz e dá muita personalidade às coisas quando usado corretamente. Ele tem sido usado como símbolo da inveja, mas eu não o vejo assim. Claro, não sou uma pessoa invejosa por natureza. Eu gosto de deixar as coisas como elas são."

Severus percebeu Harry se movendo pela primeira vez naquele dia. Ele prendeu a respiração enquanto o garoto deslizava da cadeira e afundava em seus joelhos ao lado de Severus. Tentativamente, o garoto estendeu a mão lentamente em direção às pinturas.

Severus entendeu imediatamente. "Você quer tocar as pinturas?" ele perguntou.

O garoto piscou lentamente, sua mão ainda pairando no ar. Severus assumiu isso como um sim. Ele rapidamente abaixou suas outras palhetas de cores e apanhou um pequeno caderno de esboços em sua sacola.

"Eu tenho aqui um caderno para você pintar," ele explicou, colocando o caderno aberto aos joelhos do garoto. Cautelosamente, Severus tomou a mão de Harry com a sua. O garoto visivelmente enrijeceu, mas após um momento permitiu que o contato continuasse. Ele trouxe a mão de Harry para baixo e pôs seu dedo na tinta verde.

"Você tem verde em seu dedo agora, Harry," ele explicou. "Aquele que eu mencionei há um minuto. Você pode espalhá-lo no papel próximo a seu joelho."

Harry franziu levemente o cenho. Ele lenta e precisamente desenhou uma linha reta no papel com seu dedo. Não havia jeito do garoto ser estúpido ou louco, Severus pensou, esse garoto é muito inteligente.

"Eu tenho muitas cores aqui, Harry. Eu tenho vermelho e roxo, azul e laranja e preto." Ele deixou Harry pintar com cada uma das cores. Severus esqueceu completamente de seu trabalho. Ele estava tão absorto em ajudar o garoto e tão arrebatado pela pura inocência no rosto do garoto que não percebeu quantas horas haviam se passado.

Hermione estivera observando por um tempo, sua respiração presa na garganta. Ela nunca imaginara que iria viver para ver o dia em que Harry pediria para ter contato com alguém. Ele permitia que ela o tocasse, mas nunca a tocara. E ela era voluntária no hospital desde os seus doze anos.

Finalmente ela teve de contê-los. Estava tarde e Harry precisava comer. Ela, é claro, não se importava que Severus tivesse abandonado seu trabalho. Na verdade, ela não se importava se ele jamais voltasse ao seu trabalho se ele pudesse manter Harry querendo contato.

Ela limpou a garganta, fazendo com que Harry se afastasse de Severus. O homem mais velho a olhou por um momento e ela ofereceu um sorriso de desculpas.

"Desculpem, garotos," ela disse delicadamente. "Mas é hora de comer."

Severus suavizou seu olhar e olhou de volta para Harry, que estava sentado na cadeira, as mãos em seu colo. "Desculpe Harry, nós temos de parar por hoje. Mas eu voltarei amanhã e eu trarei as tintas." Ele olhou tentativamente apanhou o caderno das mãos de Harry. "Posso ficar com isso?"

Harry piscou muito lentamente novamente. Severus estava começando a entender que isso era um sim. Ele fechou o caderno e o pôs em sua sacola. Apanhando uma grande sacola de plástico, ele a abriu e retirou uma grande toalha molhada.

"Posso limpar suas mãos, Harry? Preciso limpá-las para que você possa comer." Ele esperou por alguns momentos, prendendo a respiração. Finalmente, Harry estendeu suas mãos cautelosamente para Severus.

Atirando um sorriso triunfante para Hermione, ele limpou lenta e gentilmente as mãos sujas de tinta do rapaz. Elas eram tão delicadas e magras, ele estava relutante em soltá-las. Harry também não as puxou. Na verdade ele parecia deleitar-se com as mãos igualmente delicadas, de artista, de Severus.

Hermione sentiu lágrimas brotando nos cantos de seus olhos. Ela se odiou por quebrar o momento e temeu falar novamente. "Hora de comer," Ela labializou para Severus. Ele entendeu o teor do que ela dissera.

"Apenas me mostre para onde levá-lo." Ele labializou de volta.

"Para o quarto dele," ela apontou o corredor. "Última porta à esquerda."

Severus se inclinou para Harry. "Posso ir com você até seu quarto, Harry? Para que você possa ter algo para comer?" Piscada lenta. Severus se levantou e percebeu que Harry não soltaria suas mãos. "Você terá que me levar," ele disse alegremente. "Nunca estive no seu quarto antes".

Harry caminhou ao lado do homem, sua mão ainda enroscada nos dedos do homem mais velho. Ele caminhava com agilidade e conhecimento de seus arredores. Ele parou em sua porta e finalmente soltou a mão de Severus. Ele esperou por um minuto antes de entrar. Ele voltou-se para o homem e subitamente lhe deu um aceno hesitante.

Severus lutou para não explodir em risadas. "Eu voltarei amanhã," ele disse em despedida. "Eu sempre voltarei."

* * *

**N/T:**

Que fic boa! Eh uma das melhores que já li em inglês. Espero que concordem comigo!

G.W.M.

**Nota do Grupo:**

Essa fic é maravilhosa e temos certeza que se vocês acompanharem não vão se arrepender.

Obrigado à **DarkAngelAngst** por ler nossa fic.

Os Tradutores


	3. A Concha Quebrada e Sedimentada

**Autor: **Occasus

**Nome Original: **Cannon In D

**Tradução: **Ameria A. Black

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

Severus retornou no dia seguinte como prometido. Dessa vez Harry estava esperando no chão onde eles haviam pintado antes. Severus deu outro sorriso para Hermione antes de ir até o garoto.

"Olá, Harry", ele disse gentilmente. "Estou feliz em ver que você está aqui novamente. E eu gostei de pintar com você ontem". Não houve resposta. Ele percebeu que o garoto sentia medo de se decepcionar, de ser rejeitado, e sabia que demoraria um longo tempo para que ele saísse de sua concha. Ontem havia sido uma exceção, que ele não esperava que durasse muito tempo.

Ele preparou as tintas e as dispôs pelo chão. "Você quer pintar novamente?" Ele perguntou. Ele observou enquanto a testa de Harry se enrugava de concentração. Então após alguns longos momentos, o garoto deu um aceno quase imperceptível com a cabeça.

"Não?", Severus perguntou espantado. "Bem, você gostaria que eu descrevesse as cores enquanto pinto?"

Silêncio e então uma piscada lenta.

Severus percebeu que os maravilhosos olhos verdes possuíam uma marca em forma de X cada um. Pareciam cicatrizes. Ele se perguntou como o garoto ficara cego.

Apanhando um pincel, ele o mergulhou na palheta de marrom e começou a traçar o contorno de uma árvore. "Eu estou usando marrom agora", ele disse ao garoto com uma voz calmante. Ele estava trabalhando de costas para Harry. O garoto permaneceu sentado, em um silêncio enlevado, enquanto Severus falava com ele. "Você se lembra de quando eu lhe falei sobre o marrom?". Dessa vez ele não parou à espera de uma resposta. "Bem, eu estou pintando o tronco da árvore de marrom. Eu estou usando tons diferentes para dar uma aparência mais viva".

Harry se moveu rapidamente para mais perto de Severus. Ele observou o garoto por um momento e então foi subitamente atingido por uma idéia. Ele virou-se para Harry e apanhou um pincel grosso. "Harry, você gostaria que eu o guiasse para que você pinte essa parte da árvore?".

Harry parou por um momento, a testa enrugada e os lábios levemente franzidos. Lentamente, ele esticou a mão, a palma para cima e piscou lentamente. Severus sentiu um sentimento de pressa atingi-lo enquanto ele punha o pincel nas mãos de Harry.

"Vamos trabalhar em algo verde", ele disse suavemente. "Como as folhas. Verde é a minha cor favorita, você sabe". Ele ajudou Harry a mergulhar o pincel na tinta verde e pôs o garoto de pé.

Com uma mão cuidadosa, ele guiou Harry pelo traço de carvão. O jovem deixou uma respiração lenta escapar enquanto ele sentia sua mão percorrendo a parede. Severus se moveu para mais perto do garoto, imaginando quando tempo se passara desde o último contato desse tipo que ele tivera... Se é que ele tivera.

"Harry", Severus disse delicadamente ao garoto enquanto guiava sua mão ao longo das folhas, "você está indo bem. O verde está ficando muito bom". Ele parou por um momento para molhar novamente o pincel. "Você sabia que seus olhos são verdes, Harry? Eles são tão magníficos". Severus não sabia de onde essas palavras vinham. Tudo o que ele sabia era que estava tentando, com todo o seu ser, alcançar o garoto.

Harry enrijeceu por um momento e parou de pintar. Severus prendeu a respiração; com medo de que tivesse regredido em seu progresso com o garoto. "Harry, eu sinto muito. Eu não queria te chatear", ele disse em um quase sussurro, mantendo-se o mais próximo possível do garoto.

Harry ficou parado por um instante. Então, ele deixou o pincel cair no chão. O barulho da madeira nos ladrilhos era quase ensurdecedor para Severus. Ele assistiu enquanto o pincel rolava alguns centímetros. Agora ele conseguira. O garoto nunca mais confiaria nele.

Harry interrompeu os pensamentos de Severus, virando-se lentamente. Ele fixou seu olhar logo acima do ombro esquerdo de Severus. Ele começou a subir sua mão em um movimento agonizantemente lento. Docemente, o garoto pousou sua mão colorida na bochecha de Severus. O homem mais velho prendeu a respiração, com medo de quebrar o contato. A boca de Harry estava se torcendo levemente nos cantos, como se ele quisesse sorrir, mas tivesse se esquecido como.

Severus não podia mais agüentar. Ele estendeu sua mão e cobriu a de Harry, acariciando os dedos de Harry com seu polegar. Todo o seu corpo estava formigando de antecipação e exultação com o movimento de Harry. Era quase o êxtase.

Mas o momento durou pouco. Uma arfada do outro lado do aposento quebrou o contato. Harry se afastou e afundou no chão, pousando as mãos em seu colo.

Severus olhou para o outro lado do aposento e olhou fulminantemente quando viu Hermione parada na porta. "Eu sinto muito!", ela sussurrou. "Eu estava chocada. Ele nunca fez isso antes, não desde que está aqui".

Severus assentiu e voltou sua atenção ao jovem no chão. Ele se abaixou e apanhou sua toalha molhada. "Posso limpar suas mãos, Harry?" Ele perguntou gentilmente.

Harry estendeu suas mãos, mais rápido dessa vez, e permitiu o toque. No entanto, quando Severus se moveu para apanhá-las, ele as afastou. Ele se levantou e percorreu o caminho de volta para seu quarto.

Severus começou a guardar suas coisas, se sentindo confuso. "Ele fez o primeiro movimento, por que ele fugiu?".

Hermione começou a ajudá-lo a guardar suas coisas. "Foi minha culpa, eu suponho. Mas eu acho que Harry está com medo de você".

As sobrancelhas de Severus se ergueram. "Com medo? Mas por que?".

"Você foi o único que foi capaz de penetrar suas múltiplas defesas. Você apenas quebrou a primeira, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Harry pode entender tudo o que dizemos, mas você foi à primeira pessoa que ele decidiu realmente ouvir".

Severus fechou sua sacola. Ele olhou para a parede quase terminada e suspirou. "Eu não estou fazendo meu trabalho muito bem", ele disse delicadamente.

Hermione fez um gesto de "deixa para lá" com a mão. "Eu não me importo. Se eu soubesse que você era a pessoa que poderia alcançar aquele homem... Eu o teria forçado a largar as pinturas muito tempo antes".

Severus se inclinou para a mesa mais próxima. "Ele me tocou quando eu comentei sobre seus olhos", ele confessou. "Eu me pergunto por que".

"O que você disse exatamente? Porque muitas pessoas já comentaram sobre eles antes e ele nunca reagiu".

"Eu lhe disse que seus olhos eram verdes... E magníficos".

Hermione sorriu largamente. "Eu sei porque. Você foi o primeiro que os comentou normalmente, não como se fossem algo que ele perdeu".

"O que aconteceu com ele?" Severus perguntou após um momento. "Por que ele é assim?".

Hermione olhou ao redor. "Eu não estou exatamente autorizada a lhe contar... Aqui".

Severus sorriu e rapidamente anotou seu número de telefone em um pedaço de papel. "Então você não tem escolha à não ser me ligar quando você sair de seu turno hoje à noite".

Hermione sorriu largamente, "Okay, se bem que eu saio tarde".

"Eu não durmo muito", ele disse passando pela porta.

As poucas horas seguintes foram agonizantes para o artista solitário. Ele tomou chá e tentou ler um livro, mas as palavras não conseguiram capturar sua atenção. Ele se descobriu ouvindo seu CD de Vivaldi e andando de um lado para outro. Ainda havia tempo antes que Hermione pudesse ligar e ele tinha que pensar em outra coisa. Ele estava muito distraído para pintar e ainda mais distraído para esculpir.

Finalmente o estojo preto de seu violino capturou seu olhar. Ele foi até o estojo e abriu-o rapidamente. O instrumento estava levemente empoeirado, uma vez que não fora usado por muito tempo. Amavelmente, Severus limpou a poeira, afinou-o gentilmente e começou a preparar o arco. Ele pôs a resina de volta em seu compartimento e pôs o arco sobre as cordas. Ele o deslizou, revelando o som rico que o instrumento continha.

Ele voltou a caminhar de um lado para outro, esperando o chamado da música. O que eventualmente acontecia. Ele tocou sua música favorita, "Canon in D". Era a música que o atraía ao violino quando criança e era a música que ele sempre tocava para tirá-lo de qualquer vazio em que ele tivesse caído. "Canon in D" era o verdadeiro amor de sua vida.

Dessa vez, ao tocar, ele sentiu o rosto formigar onde Harry o tocara. O rosto de Harry enevoou sua mente enquanto as notas corriam de seus dedos. Se ele não estivesse enganado, ele estava se apaixonando por aquele homem. E isso era errado. Harry não estava em condições de ser amado por ninguém daquele jeito. Ele precisava de uma âncora, um caminho de volta para o mundo. Não de um amargo e velho artista que não suportava pessoas.

Severus afastou o violino após jurar que iria tocá-lo mais freqüentemente. Tão logo ele fechou as fivelas do estojo, o telefone tocou. Ele correu para seu estúdio e sentou-se em sua escrivaninha para atender.

"Alô", ele disse.

"Severus? Aqui é Hermione, como vai?".

"Muito bem. Correu tudo bem com Harry depois que saí?".

"O mesmo de sempre", ela disse um pouco tristemente. "Eu sei que não deveria estar esperando tanto tão cedo, mas eu juro que nunca estive tão exultante em toda a minha vida".Ela respirou profundamente. "Mas eu tenho que te perguntar... Por que? Por que Harry?".

Severus deu uma risadinha. Ele mesmo não sabia, mas a mulher que cuidara de Harry por nove anos merecia saber alguma coisa. "Ele é lindo", Severus disse cuidadosamente. "Ele é espantoso e maravilhoso, eu posso sentir isso. Ele pode ter tanto a oferecer e... Ninguém merece viver no escuro, não desse jeito".

Essa resposta pareceu acalmar Hermione. "Então você quer saber sobre ele?".

"Sim, por favor", ele disse educadamente. Severus apoiou seus pés no tampo da escrivaninha e pôs um braço atrás da cabeça.

"Ele era mudo quando veio pela primeira vez de acordo com seus registros. Ele tinha onze anos e foi admitido após ter a custódia renunciada pela família".

"Por que eles o rejeitariam?", ele perguntou.

"Eu não sei. Eu não comecei meu trabalho voluntário em Hogwarts até um ano depois. Eu vi o que estava no histórico dele, mas não vi muito mais. Pelo que ouvi, dos médicos e enfermeiras, que estavam ali no começo... Ele nunca falou. Seus pais foram mortos por algum maníaco chamado Tom Riddle".

"Eu lembro desse caso", Severus disse subitamente. "Foi noticiado em todo lugar".Internamente, ele estava gritando. Tom Riddle, deuses, de novo não! Ele não me deixa viver em paz! Eu nunca vou escapar desse maníaco! Mas externamente, Severus estava calmo. Ele tinha que esconder isso; ele tinha que enterrar isso em consideração a Harry.

"Bem, Harry sobreviveu com nada mais que um corte feio na cabeça. Eu não sei se Tom Riddle sabia que Harry estava na casa na época. Ele foi encontrado sob uma pilha de entulho quando Tom Riddle tentou incendiar a casa. Ele fugiu e Harry foi mandado para viver com seus únicos parentes. Quando Harry fez onze anos, Tom Riddle descobriu que Harry o garoto da casa e o seqüestrou. Ele pegou um punhal afiado e cortou os olhos de Harry. Ele cortou dois...".

"X", Severus terminou por ela. "Eu vi as cicatrizes".

"Sim. Isso destruiu qualquer chance do garoto ver novamente. Tom Riddle nunca planejou deixar Harry vivo, mas o garoto era cheio de garra. Mesmo cego, ele conseguiu escapar do homem louco e o apunhalou com seu próprio punhal. Riddle morreu naquela noite e Harry foi encontrado no dia seguinte. Ele não estava fora do hospital por mais de três semanas antes de ser trazido para cá. Ele havia sido espancado e seu nariz foi quebrado duas vezes. Era óbvio que a família abusava dele. Ele já havia mergulhado em seu mundo interno e não emergiu desde então. Ele come quando lhe é dito. Eu descobri que ele gosta de xampu de Orquídeas. Ele prefere a cozinha asiática à inglesa e ele gosta mais de Vivaldi que de Mozart. Mas essas são coisas sutis. Ele nunca me tocou e ele meramente me permite tocá-lo para ajudá-lo a tomar banho e se vestir. É difícil saber o que ele lembra e o que ele não lembra. Sua família insiste que ele era capaz de ler Braille antes de vir e ele até trouxe um livro chamado 'A". Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate'. Mas ele não toca no livro".

"Você lê para ele?" Ele perguntou baixinho.

"Não. Eu costumava, mas ele não permitia. Quando eu comecei, tive pena dele. Eu falava com ele assim como você, mas acho que ele percebeu que a razão era pena, e não necessidade de ser seu amigo. Eu acho que ele consegue ler as pessoas, por isso o tocou".

Severus coçou seu queixo, pensativo. "O que você sugere que eu faça?".

"O que você tem feito. Só que agora você sabe sua história. Vai ser difícil para você não gostar dele somente por pena?".

Severus riu. "Eu aprendi a não ter muita pena das pessoas. Eu tive uma vida muito parecida com a dele e eu a odiei".

"Bom", ela disse. "Preciso desligar. Eu tenho papéis para preencher e um noivo para dar atenção. Mas foi agradável conversar com você".

"Obrigado por ter sido tão honesta comigo".Ele desligou. Okay, ele pensou, eu posso fazer isso. Eu irei alcançar aquele homem e trazê-lo de volta para casa.

Severus acordou cedo e tomou uma ducha. Ele deu uma batidinha no estojo do violino enquanto saía para a rua. O Hospital de Saúde e Comportamento Hogwarts não era assim tão longe e Severus precisava de uma caminhada.

Ele chegou quarenta e cinco minutos mais tarde, revigorado e pronto para ver Harry. Mas Harry ainda não saíra. Ele deu a Rony e Hermione um olhar sombrio enquanto tirava suas coisas da sacola. "Ele normalmente está aqui há essa hora", ele resmungou.

"Ele não saiu de seu quarto durante o dia todo", Rony disse delicadamente. "Eu sugiro que você continue a sua rotina como sempre. Se ele não vier para o almoço, eu irei pedir que você o traga".

Severus assentiu e voltou para seu trabalho. Ele sentiu, pela primeira vez em sua vez, que sua pintura não estava lhe trazendo satisfação. Ele não estava feliz com seu trabalho. Tudo o que ele realmente queria era sentir o toque de Harry novamente ou guiar o garoto para pintar algo tão simples quanto folhas de árvores.

Mas Severus também era um homem de palavra. Ele havia terminado uma parede pela hora em que as bandejas de almoço chegaram. Ele abaixando seus pincéis, ele limpou suas mãos e virou-se para Hermione, que estava preparando a bandeja de Harry.

Severus percebeu que Harry estava sendo servido de frango ao curry com arroz e pimentas. Havia um copo com gelo e uma lata de Coca-Cola, um recipiente de frutas e um pão.

Severus apanhou a bandeja. "Obrigado por me deixar fazer isso", ele disse gentilmente.

Hermione assentiu. "Sem problemas. Mas eu quero avisá-lo de que ele pode não permitir que você fique. Ele gosta de comer sozinho e se você ficar contra a sua vontade, ele não comerá nada".

"Como eu vou saber se estou ali contra a vontade dele?".

Hermione deu de ombros. "Você saberá assim como eu sei".

Severus deu a ela um sorriso de compreensão. "Eu entendi", ele disse e lhe deu uma piscadela.

"Bata duas vezes e então entre. A porta vai estar fechada, mas ele não vai responder se você bater".

Severus assentiu e caminhou pelo corredor até parar em frente à porta de Harry. Equilibrando a bandeja em uma mão, ele deu duas batidas firmes na porta, esperou por um instante e então entrou.

O quarto era muito simples, mas estava bem. Havia uma estante de livros vazia próxima à janela, uma escrivaninha e uma cama contra a parede mais distante. Próximo à janela e à escrivaninha, havia duas poltronas moles e à parede oposta à porta, havia a lareira de Harry.

Harry estava sentado na poltrona mais próxima à janela, enrolado em uma bola. Quando Severus entrou, Harry farejou o ar e virou-se em sua direção bruscamente.

Severus deixou escapar um risinho alto. "Eu vejo que você ainda se lembra do meu cheiro", ele refletiu. "Eu estou com o seu almoço. Você o quer agora?".

Não houve resposta.

Severus deixou a bandeja sobre a escrivaninha e se ajoelhou em frente a Harry. "Eu sinto muito sobre ontem", ele disse. "Eu não queria te assustar ou te deixar desconfortável. Mas eu gostei quando você tocou meu rosto. Foi agradável e eu não tive um contato tão agradável por um longo tempo".Harry suspirou profundamente e assentiu lenta, mas claramente.

Severus sorriu de orelha a orelha. "Isso me faz sentir muito melhor, Harry".Ele empurrou a bandeja para perto de Harry e observou o garoto começar a comer muito lentamente. "Hoje eu pintei uma parede inteira", Severus disse. "Terminei aquela cena que lhe descrevi há algumas semanas. Aquela com o filhote de veado e a clareira".Severus deu uma pequena risada. "Eu terminei, mas não foi tão divertido assim sem você".

Harry inclinou sua cabeça para o lado e franziu o cenho para Severus. "Que foi?" Severus disse, divertido. "Não foi mesmo. A noite passada tudo o que eu fiz foi pensar em você. Eu estava pensando que talvez eu pudesse vir à noite e nós poderíamos jantar juntos. Eu tenho um livro novo que estou louco para começar e eu achei que seria mais divertido se lêssemos juntos. Nós poderíamos fazer disso... um ritual noturno se você quiser. Jantar e livro".

Harry pareceu ponderar por um momento e finalmente assentiu.

"Ótimo", Severus disse. Ele se levantou e puxou uma das poltronas para mais perto de Harry enquanto ele almoçava. O garoto não teve muito apetite, comendo um terço do que estava em seu prato.

Mas era alguma coisa, e alguma coisa era sempre bom.

Severus ficou com Harry por mais algum tempo antes de decidir que precisava voltar a pintar. "Você gostaria de pintar comigo?" Ele perguntou.

Harry enrugou o nariz levemente. Severus achou a expressão um tanto quanto afetuosa e ele ansiou por correr seu dedo pela bochecha dele. "Hoje não, então?".

Harry sacudiu levemente a cabeça.

"Okay. Bem, eu voltarei hoje à noite com o livro. É uma novela agradável, sobre um homem que se perde do mundo e precisa lutar por seu lugar na vida. Um pouco deprimente em algumas partes, mas dizem que tem um final feliz. E eu amo um bom livro".

Harry estendeu sua mão e Severus a tomou gentilmente. Harry deu um aperto gentil em sua mão, ao que o coração de Severus pulou para sua garganta.

"Ah Harry", ele disse, em um quase sussurro. "Você sabe como fazer meu dia melhor". Ele acariciou gentilmente a bochecha do garoto e saiu do quarto.

Ele não conseguiu remover o sorriso, que permaneceu enquanto ele continuava sua pintura. Ele completou a segunda parede com desenvoltura e saiu, para ir para casa e tomar uma ducha.

Antes que ele saísse do prédio, uma Hermione alvoroçada o parou. "Eu estava tentando falar com você antes que você saísse", ela disse rapidamente. "Eu tenho algumas... notícias".

O coração de Severus despencou. "Sim?".

"Eu receio que... não poderemos manter você como nosso pintor por muito mais tempo", ela disse delicadamente.

Ele abaixou os olhos. "Eu sinto por tê-los decepcionado desse jeito. Eu trabalho muito bem normalmente. É só aquele maldito homem ali que toma todos os meus pensamentos".

Hermione sorriu largamente, "Eu sei", ela disse. "Essa é a razão pela qual eu tenho permissão para contratá-lo como companheiro de Harry". A voz dela quase se esganiçou de excitação. "Eu terei de contratar outro pintor para terminar as paredes, mas o conselho nunca esteve tão impressionado com o progresso de Harry".

Severus absorveu tudo isso. "Então... você quer me pagar para que eu fique com Harry?".

Hermione assentiu. "Não podemos lhe oferecer muito, mas... eu pensei que você faria isso por Harry".

"Eu não serei contratado como companheiro dele", Severus disse firmemente. "Eu irei, no entanto, ficar aqui dia e noite com ele. Mas eu não irei aceitar, de jeito nenhum, dinheiro apenas para ficar na companhia dele".

Os olhos de Hermione se embaçaram enquanto ela olhava para o sombrio e antes amargo homem. "Surpreendente", ela disse e tomou a mão dele. "Nós tivemos sorte de encontrá-lo".

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu é que tive sorte de encontrá-lo".

* * *

**N/T:**

Está aí mais um capítulo! Espero que gostem e mandem reviews!

**Nota do Grupo:**

Olá, leitores.

Aqui que fala é a Anna-Malfoy, e sou a pessoa que vocês mais odeiam, pois foi por minha causa que vocês ficaram sem atualizações do grupo. Eu tive um problema no meu pc e não pude postar os novos caps. Mas a partir de hoje, todas as fics do grupo irão ser atualizadas.

Nossos agradecimentos à: **Srta. Kinomoto**, **MEL Morgan Weasley** (mais um cap com tintas!), **Sheyla Snape, Aislin RFD** (a fic no original tem 12 caps), **DarkAngelAngst, Snake Poison, Fabi-Chan, hope black. **

Anna Malfoy – Os Tradutores


	4. Música

**Autor: **Occasus

**Nome Original: **Cannon In D

**Tradução: **G.W.M.

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 03

Severus voltou ao hospital naquela noite, logo após os horários de visita. Ele passara no restaurante indiano local para comprar alguma comida para Harry e ele. Hermione lhe dera o código da porta eletrônica então ele pôde entrar sem ter de esperar que Rony ou a enfermeira assistente a abrissem.

Descendo o corredor, ele parou em frente à porta de Harry e bateu duas vezes. Ele esperou por um momento e entrou. O quarto estava completamente escuro e Severus imaginou se o garoto estava dormindo. Então ele percebeu que Harry dificilmente precisava de alguma luz acesa, uma vez que era totalmente cego. Ele procurou o interruptor, tateando, e piscou quando a luz acendeu.

Harry estava sentado na poltrona próxima à janela, em expectativa. Ele deu a sombra de um sorriso quando Severus entrou.

"Noite, Harry", ele disse jovialmente. "Eu trouxe comida para viagem para nós, já que Hermione me disse que você gostava de comida do Oriente Médio". Ele pôs a sacola de papel na escrivaninha e retirou as caixas de espuma de plástico cheias de verduras, frango e cuscuz. "Eu espero que você esteja com fome porque as porções são grandes". Ele preparou dois pratos e pôs um deles no colo de Harry.

O homem de cabelos negros comeu contentemente por um tempo, eventualmente dando goles na Coca para viagem que Severus lhe trouxera. Severus também comeu, mas ele estava ansioso demais para sentir muita fome.

Quando pareceu que Harry havia comido sua porção, Severus apanhou o lixo e o pôs de volta na sacola de papel. Ele levara sua cadeira tão para perto de Harry que, quando se sentou, seus joelhos se tocavam. Ele não queria forçar contato com ele, mas ele percebera que um pouco de contato leve faria Harry se sentir mais confortável e aberto.

"Você gostaria de conversar? Ou você gostaria de ler o livro?".

Harry se reclinou, seu olhar sem visão na parede atrás de Severus e ele deu um pequeno muxoxo.

"Eu posso contar mais de mim, se você quiser", disse Severus.

A sombra de um sorriso tocou seus lábios novamente e ele deu um leve aceno.

"Bem, eu tenho trinta e um anos. Eu sei que sou dez anos mais velho que você. Eu me formei na Universidade e eu moro descendo a rua. Eu viajei pela Europa e pelos Estados Unidos por uma temporada, mas depois de um tempo comecei a achar entediante. Eu pinto alguma coisa. Já vendi várias pinturas e eu sou repulsivamente rico para alguém tão jovem". Ele inspirou antes de continuar. Harry parecia estar escutando com atenção enlevada.

"Eu tive uma infância um tanto quanto desagradável. Eu sofri nas mãos do meu pai. Caí em um grupo ruim de crianças na escola e nós causamos muitos problemas. Eu achei meu caminho antes que fosse muito tarde. A maior parte daquele grupo parou na prisão por um bom tempo. Meu pai e minha mãe morreram quando eu tinha dezesseis anos. Eu fiquei em um orfanato, mas apenas por um ano. Estou feliz agora, de um modo geral. Mas devo dizer que eu era um tanto quanto solitário e amargo antes de te conhecer. Apenas aceitei esse trabalho porque eu queria manter meus pensamentos longe de mim mesmo. Mas nunca fiquei tão satisfeito com uma decisão que eu tomei quanto com essa".

Harry lhe sorriu novamente, mas dessa vez manteve o sorriso por um pouco mais de tempo.

"Gosto quando você sorri para mim", Severus disse. "Eu sorrio muito quando estou com você".

Subitamente, Harry cuidadosamente se inclinou para frente e estendeu sua mão. Ele a levou ao rosto de Severus e traçou seus lábios com as pontas de seus dedos.

Severus sugou ar, inspirando, seu rosto formigando com o toque gentil, mas permitiu que o jovem continuasse a explorar.

Harry correu as pontas de seus dedos ao longo de seu maxilar e cabelo. Ele traçou o nariz de Severus e as sobrancelhas antes de retornar à sua posição original.

"Eu sou um morcego velho e feio, não sou?", ele disse baixinho. Sua mente estava rodopiando com que o acontecera, mas ele queria manter o humor leve.

Harry franziu a testa e lhe deu um aceno severo com a cabeça. Ele pôs novamente sua mão sobre a bochecha de Severus e a acariciou com seu polegar.

Severus cobriu a mão de Harry com a sua, desejando apertar o garoto em um abraço. Mas ele sabia que era muito cedo para isso. Deuses, mas ele estava se apaixonando por esse homem, e ele não sabia como seria a vida se ele não pudesse tê-lo no fim.

Severus quebrou o contato primeiro, se inclinando para apanhar o livro que ele trouxera. "Você gostaria de ler comigo agora?" Ele perguntou.

Harry deu de ombros.

"Nós podemos ficar mais confortáveis se sentarmos lado a lado na sua cama", ele sugeriu cuidadosamente. Ele tinha medo de pressionar.

Harry foi o primeiro a se erguer. Ele caminhou até a cama e sentou-se contra a parede. Severus esperou por um momento antes de ir para perto dele. Ele abriu o livro na primeira página. Assim que abriu a boca para começar a sentença, ele sentiu Harry aconchegar-se contra si levemente.

"Dominique Legard era um jovem homem, e ele estava feliz com sua vida. De qualquer forma, no momento", ele leu. "Ele se alegrava com a mais simples das coisas, mas a única coisa que ele amava acima de tudo era a chuva...".

**xxxxxxx**

Severus não partiu antes que Harry estivesse profundamente adormecido. Ele arrumou a bagunça o mais silenciosamente possível, deixando o livro na estante vazia. Enquanto ele saía, foi atingido por um pensamento. Ele queria deixar a Harry um bilhete e lembrou-se de que Harry já lera Braille em sua vida.

Ele foi até o balcão das enfermeiras e viu um garoto roliço, de rosto redondo sentado atrás da escrivaninha.

"Olá", Severus disse gentilmente.

O garoto pulou em seu assento e olhou de modo encabulado para Severus. "Desculpe, você me assustou. Eu sou novo aqui e ainda estou aprendendo algumas coisas".

Severus assentiu em compreensão. "Você tem uma máquina de escrever Braille aqui?".

O garoto assentiu. "Logo ali", ele disse, apontando para uma escrivaninha coberta de poeira. "Não acho que ela seja muito usada".

Severus foi até ela e ligou-a. Ali havia as finas folhas de papel usadas para imprimir em Braille e ele inseriu uma na geringonça. Lentamente, ele digitou uma mensagem curta para Harry ler pela manhã.

_Harry,_

_Eu gostei de ler com você. Uma vez que não trabalho mais aqui, eu passarei mais tempo em sua companhia. Espero que você sinta-se bem quanto isso. Eu estarei aí pela manhã, para aproveitar o café da manhã com você._

_Com amor,_

_Severus Snape_

Severus voltou ao quarto de Harry e deixou a mensagem em sua escrivaninha para que ele a encontrasse. Fechando a porta atrás de si, ele saiu do hospital e chamou um táxi. Severus dormiu melhor do que nunca naquela noite. E Harry estava em seus sonhos.

Na manhã seguinte, Severus caminhava com um novo ímpeto em seus passos. Estava esfriando, então ele vestiu calças grossas e um blusão de lã grossa.

Severus estava quase cruzando a porta quando o estojo do violino chamou sua atenção. Com uma mudança de opinião, ele o apanhou e o levou para o hospital. Ele não estava certo se Harry gostaria de ouvir sua música, mas valia a tentativa.

Ele chegou ao hospital assim que a bandeja com o café da manhã chegara. Severus sorriu para Hermione enquanto ela lhe presenteava com a bandeja.

"Eu posso assumir que a última noite correu bem?", ela disse com um largo sorriso.

Severus lhe deu um pequeno muxoxo. "Bem o suficiente".

Ela percebeu o estojo do violino pendendo de seus dedos. "Ele sempre amou cordas", ela disse gentilmente. "Você toca há muito tempo?".

"Tempo suficiente", ele respondeu. Ele foi até a porta, deu as suas usuais duas batidas e entrou.

Harry estava sentado em sua cadeira usual apertando algo com força em sua mão. O homem tinha uma expressão estranha em seu rosto, uma que Severus não havia visto antes. Então ele percebeu... Suas bochechas estavam molhadas. Harry estava chorando.

Severus deixou a bandeja e o violino de lado e se ajoelhou em frente a Harry. "Bom dia, Harry", ele disse gentil, mas apressadamente. "Você está bem?".

Harry assentiu lentamente. Ele estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto de Severus muito delicadamente.

"Você... Você conseguiu ler a carta que eu lhe deixei?".

Com essas palavras, Harry piscou, libertando mais lágrimas. Ele fez um barulho estrangulado e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Severus. Esse era o momento que Severus aguardava desde que conhecera Harry. Ele o abraçou apertado, acariciando seus cabelos negros e sussurrando bobagens confortantes em sua orelha.

Após um momento, Harry se afastou, usando as costas das mãos para enxugar as lágrimas. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e o verde estava mais brilhante do que nunca. Severus acariciou suas bochechas levemente enquanto olhava seu rosto inocente.

"Harry, havia algo errado com a carta?".

Harry balançou a cabeça severamente. Severus suspirou, "Fico feliz que você pôde lê-la. Eu lhe trouxe o café da manhã. Você pode comê-lo se estiver com fome".Ele empurrou a bandeja em direção a Harry.

"Eu também trouxe algo mais. É um violino. Hermione disse que você gosta de música de cordas e eu achei que você gostaria de me ouvir tocar".

Harry deu uma lenta piscada enquanto começava a comer.

Severus retirou o instrumento de seu estojo e correu o arco pelas cordas. Ele tremeu levemente enquanto o som vibrava pelo aposento. Ele decidiu tocar uma de suas composições originais, uma que ele compusera enquanto viajava pelo país. Era sobre solidão e angústia enquanto ele procurava por beleza no mundo. No fim, Severus encontrara a beleza na arte, na natureza. Mas isso não preenchera o buraco que ele tinha em seu íntimo. O buraco causado pelo conhecimento de que ele poderia nunca encontrar sua alma gêmea.

Ele pousou o arco sobre as cordas e começou a tocar. Ele se sentiu um pouco consciente de si mesmo no começo, então as notas eram tensas. Ele não tivera uma audiência por um tempo e agora sua audiência era um homem cego e mudo que estava lentamente emergindo de sua concha, o que ainda o deixava nervoso.

Finalmente, as notas começaram a fluir de sua alma e para seus dedos. Elas voavam através das cordas enquanto ele se balançava para frente e para trás de emoção. A música sempre o fazia ansiar pelo que não podia ter, mas ele tinha orgulho dela. Não era sempre que ele conseguia se expressar fora de suas pinturas, e Harry nunca conseguiria vê-las. Ele queria dividir um pouco de si mesmo com aquele homem.

A música terminou abruptamente e Severus deixou o violino atravessado em seu estojo. Ele olhou para Harry, cujo rosto estava desprovido de emoções como sempre. Ele não esperava muito do homem, mas esperou que esse não fosse um gesto negativo.

Severus sentou-se próximo a Harry. "Eu mesmo escrevi essa música", ele disse, sentindo-se começar a tagarelar. "Escrevi-a enquanto estava viajando pelo país. É sobre procurar beleza no mundo e encontrá-la, apenas para perceber que ela não preenche o buraco em meu íntimo onde minha alma gêmea estaria. É sobre solidão". Ele inspirou profundamente e esperou por alguma resposta.

Harry permaneceu quieto por um tempo. Lentamente, ele pousou seu garfo no prato e estendeu sua mão. Severus não sabia como interpretar aquele gesto. Ele não estava certo do que Harry queria.

"Harry, eu não compreendo o que você quer", ele disse em um tom desamparado. Ele olhou ao seu redor e então percebeu. "Você quer segurar o violino?".

Harry assentiu lentamente. Severus deu um sorriso largo e puxou o violino para seu colo. Ele moveu sua cadeira para tão perto de Harry que seus joelhos se tocavam. Ele pôs o instrumento no colo de Harry e guiou sua mão ao redor desse.

"Essas são as cravelhas", ele disse enquanto o jovem apalpava as protuberâncias no topo do instrumento. "Elas ajustam as cordas para mantê-las afinadas". Ele correu a mão de Harry ao longo das cordas. Então ele tomou os dedos de Harry e pôs um sobre cada corda. Ele deixou Harry explorar sozinho por um momento.

O jovem sentiu o violino por vários momentos antes de estendê-lo de volta para Severus. Severus, por sua vez, o pôs de volta em seu estojo e pôs o arco ao lado desse.

"Você gostou de me ouvir tocar?". Piscada lenta. Harry voltou a comer. "Você sabe que eles me demitiram das pinturas aqui", ele disse com uma risada. "Porque eu passava muito tempo com você. Eu não me importo, sabe, eu não preciso do dinheiro".

**xxxxxx**

E assim foram as três semanas seguintes. Severus vinha e lia para Harry. Ele tocava o violino e falava sobre si mesmo. Ele preferiu deixar de fora detalhes de sua vida, ao menos os piores detalhes, até que Harry pudesse lhe responder com mais que apenas uma piscada lenta ou um assentimento. Ele temia contar ao homem sobre seu passado sujo, mas ele queria que Harry soubesse de tudo.

Enquanto o inverno se aproximava com uma velocidade constante, Severus começava a sentir que Hogwarts não era o melhor para Harry. Ele decidiu procurar como poderia removê-lo dos cuidados dos médicos e talvez mantê-lo em seu flat.

Ele sabia que ainda era cedo demais para isso, mas Harry parecia ter atingido um patamar com ele. Ele não estava voltando a sua concha, mas ele não estava saindo mais dela.

Uma manhã, ele chegou um pouco mais cedo. Ele queria falar com Hermione ou Rony sobre talvez sair com Harry por um dia. Nos meses que ele passara com Harry no hospital eles não haviam saído uma vez sequer.

Quando Severus adentrou o hospital, ele sentiu o cheiro familiar de tinta. Ele sorriu para si mesmo ao perceber que eles finalmente haviam contratado alguém para substituí-lo. Tinha de admitir que um aposento pintado pela metade era pior do que as paredes totalmente brancas que estavam ali antes.

Ele esquadrinhou o aposento, da porta, tentando ver quem era o novo artista e se perguntou se o conheceria. Ele se deparou com um homem alto, de cabelo loiro, quase branco, e traços afiados. Ele ofegou ao reconhecer ninguém menos que seu afilhado, Draco Malfoy.

Draco voltou-se quando ouviu um ofegar e sorriu quando viu Severus. Ele deu uma risadinha e foi cumprimentar o homem. "Severus", ele disse, estendendo a mão.

Severus deu um sorriso enquanto apertava a mão de Draco. "Deuses, há quanto tempo, garoto!".

Draco assentiu, "Sim, faz um longo tempo".

"O quê, posso perguntar, você faz aqui, trabalhando nesse emprego?".

Draco deu um sorriso largo. "Na verdade, eu não sei. Eu vi o anúncio no jornal e achei que devia dar uma olhada. Eu estava perguntando à enfermeira sobre o pintor anterior e me ofereci para vir dar uma olhada. Eu sabia que você vivia aqui perto e assim que vi a maldita cena da floresta, cheia de natureza e todas essas bobagens, eu soube que tinha de ser meu padrinho".

Severus lhe deu um tapinha brincalhão no ombro. "Oh. E ainda assim, você achou adequado aceitar o emprego sem me ligar?".

Draco deu de ombros, "Achei melhor lhe surpreender".

"Bem, você certamente o fez".

"Eu tenho de confessar. Deixei meu segredinho escapar para aquela enfermeira, Hermione. Lhe disse quem eu era e quem você era. Ela me contou um segredinho dela". Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Severus sentiu seu rosto ruborizar. "Não me venha com isso. Essa é na verdade uma questão delicada. Esse homem é tão... Bem, não há realmente palavras para o que ele é".

"Você está apaixonado", Draco disse alegremente.

"Eu não iria tão longe", Severus disse, mas seus olhos o traíam. "Talvez você o conheça em breve. Mas eu não criaria muitas expectativas sobre isso".

Draco assentiu enquanto um sorriso triste suavizou suas feições afiadas. "Hermione me explicou a maior parte disso. É uma vergonha, realmente".

Severus suspirou. "Eu não sei como ajudá-lo, sabe? Quero dizer, eu faço o que posso, toco meu violino e nós lemos e eu falo... Mas ele está enterrado tão no fundo de sua mente que eu realmente não sei se conseguirei alcançá-lo totalmente".

"Isso importa?", Draco perguntou, a testa franzida. "Você realmente se importa se não conseguir alcançá-lo totalmente?".

Severus olhou para o teto. "Não".

Draco lhe deu um tapinha amigável no ombro. "Bom. Agora saia, porque eu tenho que terminar esse trabalho patético e pela metade em duas semanas".

"Por quê nós não saímos hoje à noite?" Severus disse subitamente. "Faz muito tempo, e eu realmente gostaria de recuperar o tempo perdido".

Draco sorriu em concordância. "Meu pai está na cidade e eu prometi jantar com ele, mas eu poderia passar em seu flat depois".

"Ótimo", Severus disse. "Te vejo mais tarde. Me ligue no celular se eu não estiver lá".

"E onde você estaria?", ele perguntou com um sorriso.

"Aqui", o homem mais velho respondeu. Severus lhe deu mais um sorriso antes de caminhar pela porta até o balcão das enfermeiras. Hermione estava sentada atrás da escrivaninha, totalmente imersa em papéis.

Ela não olhou para cima até Severus limpar a garganta. "Oh", ela disse, com um leve rubor. "Desculpe, estou tão atolada. Meus superiores e os médicos querem isso pronto antes dos feriados assim eles podem concentrar-se em suas famílias. Eu, no entanto, estarei aqui no Natal. Assim como todos os anos".

Severus franziu a testa. "Sua família não sente sua falta?".

Hermione deu de ombros, "Nós não nos vemos muito. Mas Rony estará aqui comigo, então não estarei sozinha".

"E eu estarei aqui", Severus disse gentilmente. "Nós podemos ter um bom dia".

Hermione sorriu largamente. "Parece perfeitamente adorável. Agora, sem querer ser rude, mas você precisa de algo?".

"Eu só queria conversar com você sobre sair com Harry. Eu venho aqui há meses, e até agora nós não saímos sequer para uma rápida caminhada".

Hermione olhou para baixo. "Algumas das enfermeiras e médicos costumavam forçar Harry a sair quando ele era mais jovem. Eu acho que isso o traumatizou um pouco, então nós nem tentamos mais".

Severus gemeu, "Isso nunca acaba para ele, acaba?".

Hermione deu de ombros, "Bem, não até você aparecer".

"Estaria tudo bem se eu tentasse levá-lo para fora? Eu não irei pressionar, disso você pode ter certeza. Mas eu acho que seria benéfico a ele se ele pudesse tomar ar fresco".

"Sem problemas. Há um pequeno jardim nos fundos onde vocês podem ir. Harry tem alguns abrigos em suas gavetas. Isso deve mantê-lo quente o suficiente. A porta é descendo o último corredor e você só precisa da senha para entrar e sair".

"Maravilha", Severus disse. Ele voltou-se e desceu o corredor para o quarto de Harry. Ele deu suas duas batidas precisas e entrou.

Harry estava esparramado em sua cama, ainda semiadormecido. Ele sorriu quando Severus entrou, mas não fez um movimento sequer para levantar-se. Severus deu uma risadinha e ajoelhou-se ao lado de sua cabeça.

"Eu vejo alguém dormindo até mais tarde essa manhã? Sortudo".

Harry lhe ofereceu um doce sorriso.

Severus afastou mechas de cabelo da testa do homem. "Bem, eles contrataram um novo pintor finalmente", ele disse com uma pequena risada. "E acontece que ele é meu afilhado Draco. Na verdade foi uma coincidência, mas eu fico feliz que eles tenham contratado alguém que possa fazer jus ao meu trabalho".

Harry mexeu-se levemente para o lado, a fim de abrir espaço para que Severus se deitasse ao lado dele. Severus foi para a cama cuidadosamente. Ele se certificou de deixar um pequeno espaço entre ele e Harry. O garoto ainda era facilmente esmagado por contato demais, mesmo que houvesse permitido que Severus deitasse em sua cama com ele.

Severus pôs um braço atrás de sua cabeça e sorriu quando sentiu Harry unir sua mão à dele. "Eu espero que um dia você queira conhecer Draco. Se isso fosse há cinco anos, eu quereria manter vocês dois o mais longe um do outro possível, mas agora... Bem, Draco não é um garoto ruim. Teve sua cota de estupidez, mas que típico adolescente não tem?" Bem, Harry não tivera, mas ele provavelmente estava o mais longe possível de típico, ele pensou.

"Eu falei com Hermione alguns minutos atrás. Ela me disse que eles têm um adorável e pequeno jardim nos fundos e eu achei que você pudesse querer sair comigo para uma caminhada rápida".

Ele sentiu se enrijecer levemente.

"Oh, nós não precisamos ir", Severus disse rapidamente. "Está um tanto frio lá fora e eu não quero que você fique doente. Eu sei que você não conhece o exterior de Hogwarts tanto quanto o interior, mas eu estaria logo ao seu lado. Só me deixa saber, ok? Nós faremos isso quando você quiser".

Harry se sentou e correu sua mão ao longo da bochecha de Severus. O homem mais velho deu um ofegar inaudível. Todas as vezes que esse homem o tocava, seu rosto formigava e ele tinha uma ânsia por passar seus braços ao redor dele e apertá-lo contra seu peito. Mas ele nunca o fazia. Harry apenas permitira um punhado de abraços e Severus se recusava a ultrapassar qualquer limite com esse homem.

Em vez disso, Severus pôs sua mão sobre a de Harry e a apertou levemente. "Devo pegar um livro? Ou você preferiria que eu tocasse algo para você?".

Harry balançou a cabeça para ambas. Ele se moveu para se levantar e Severus saiu de seu caminho. Ele assistiu o garoto ir até seu guarda-roupa e pegou um abrigo de lã grossa e o pôs pela cabeça. O garoto lhe deu um fraco, mas quase atrevido sorriso.

"Então você quer sair?" Severus perguntou gentilmente.

Harry deu de ombros. Então, ele apanhou um par de meias de lã e as vestiu. Ele encontrou seus chinelos com sola de borracha e os pôs em seus pés.

Severus deu uma risadinha. "Tudo bem então. Vamos". Ele ofereceu seu braço e Harry o aceitou. Suspirando interiormente, ele estava exultante. Esse era outro passo e abastecia sua necessidade de fazer seu o garoto perdido.

**xxxxx**

**N/T**

Esse cap eh tão bom que nem sei o que pôr aqui...

G.W.M.

**Nota do Grupo:**

Capítulo novo com as melhoras do Harry e trazendo personagem novo, Draco.

Queremos agradecer à: **Srta. Kinomoto, Mel Deep Dark, Dana Norram, DarkAngelAngst, Baby Potter, Sheyla Snape, Fabi-Chan, Sury** (nós não podemos mudar o final, ainda mais porque essa fic tem uma continuação, XD), **Mônica Beckman**.

PS**: Todas as fics originais que estão sendo traduzidas pelo grupo, podem ser encontradas em "Favorite Stories", do grupo.**

**Se alguém quiser participar do grupo, é só mandar um email para: ostradutores(arroba)ibest(ponto)com(ponto)br.**

Os Tradutores


	5. Segredos

**Autor: **Occasus

**Nome Original: **Cannon In D

**Tradução: **Mônica Beckman

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo 04**

**Segredos**

Severus se dirigiu à porta dos fundos saindo com Harry segurando-se em seu braço. Normalmente, Harry nunca andaria apoiando-se dessa maneira, mas estava claro que o garoto estava sofrendo de estresse.

Severus respirou fundo e se dirigiu a Harry antes de abrir a porta. "Hermione me contou como te forçaram a você vir aqui, Harry", ele disse cautelosamente. "Eu entendo que lá dentro é um ambiente que você pode controlar e aqui fora não é. Mas tudo que eu quero fazer é sair para uma caminhada. Você não está sendo forçado, Harry. Eu nem sonharia em forçar você a vir para cá. Só saiba que eu sempre estarei bem aqui a seu lado".

Harry não respondeu por um tempo. Finalmente, quando Severus estava quase para desistir. O garoto assentiu bastante levemente. Severus empurrou a pesada porta com seu braço livre, enviando um rastro de ar frio aos seus rostos. Ambos engasgaram um pouco o que levou Severus a rir ligeiramente.

"Está chegando o inverno", ele disse casualmente. "Gostaria de um passeio?"

Harry agarrou o braço de Severus ainda mais firme, mas assentiu brevemente,

O homem mais velho lançou um rápido olhar ao chão antes de guiar Harry para fora. "Dois passos curtos", ele avisou quando pisavam na calçada.

Havia um grande caminho de grama seca em cada lado da calçada de concreto e próximo às paredes havia pequenos botões que floresceriam na primavera. Havia várias árvores estéreis e parecia que o hospital possuía varredores, pois não havia uma folha seca à vista.

"É bem legal aqui fora", Severus comentou. "Bastante pitoresco para um hospital. Vai ser de tirar o fôlego na primavera".

Harry não respondeu, mas estava respirando fundo. O garoto de cabelos cor negra levantou o rosto levemente enquanto o vento levava seu bagunçado o cabelo negro fora de seu rosto. Um pequeno sorriso agraciou seus lábios e Severus pensou naquele momento que aquele homem não poderia parecer mais angelical do que agora.

"Gostaria de sentar num banco?", Severus perguntou depois de mirar um par de banquinhos de ferro sob uma das árvores.

Harry deu levemente de ombros.

"Estão sob algumas árvores e está fora da calçada. Mas é só grama seca, então não há nada que vá fazê-lo perder o equilíbrio", ele guiou Harry à frente e eles se sentaram nos banquinhos.

Logo que o casal sentou, Harry soltou Severus e começou a traçar os lados do banco com sua mão.

"O ferro é negro", Severus explicou distraidamente. Descrever para Harry havia muito se tornado natureza do homem mais velho. "É bem bonito este jardim, mas não é muito confortável", Severus observou o céu acinzentado e suspirou. "Embora inverno seja sempre assim", ele respirou fundo. "Harry, eu quero muito dividir certas coisas com você, mas receio o que você possa pensar quando eu contar."

Harry pousou sua mão na lateral do rosto de Severus. Era sua maneira sem palavras de ressegurá-lo. Mas o gesto fez tudo mais difícil ainda para Severus. Não era tocado assim fazia muito tempo. Ele não o permitira, estava aterrorizado de levar este homem de volta a sua concha. "Eu não posso contar agora, Harry. Eu quero mais que qualquer coisa, mas eu só não estou pronto".

Harry bateu na lateral da maçã do rosto de Severus com seu polegar e então tornou a pousar as mãos no seu colo.

Severus sentiu um calafrio conforme o vento começava a silvar de novo. "Está frio demais pra isso", ele disse com um leve sorriso. "Vamos voltar pra dentro. Estou sentindo algumas pontadas de frio e eu gostaria de uma xícara de chá".

Harry deu um sorriso pequeno e foi o primeiro a se levantar. Tomou o braço de Severus e eles iniciaram o caminho de volta. "Venha na primavera e você vai conhecer este jardim tão bem quanto conhece o interior daquele hospital", Severus disse. "Eu vou fazer uma pintura na sua mente mais vívida do que qualquer coisa que você jamais tenha imaginado".

XxXx

O dia e a noite correram como de costume. A caminhada do lado de fora trouxe mais cor para as maçãs do rosto de Harry, mas nada mais que isso. Voltaram à leitura e Severus tocou um pouco de Vivaldi para passar o tempo. Chegou em casa perto das dez naquela noite, logo após Harry ter caído no sono.

Banhou-se e preparou chá para quando Draco chegasse. Estava a meio caminho de por sua louça suja na pia quando seu celular tocou.

"Alô?", ele atendeu.

"Sev", disse Draco com uma voz ligeiramente arrastada. "Estou perto daí. Vejo você num segundo".

"Toque o interfone quando chegar que eu vou deixá-lo subir".

"Tchau", Draco disse.

Severus desligou o telefone e ligou-o no carregador. Tinha terminado com a chaleira quando ouviu Draco chamar do pé da escada. Apertando o botão da parede, ele disse alto, "Pode subir". Deixou a porta encostada para permitir a entrada de Draco.

O homem de olhos cinzentos entrou e soltou um sorriso charmoso a Severus. "Faz algum tempo desde que estive aqui pela última vez."

Severus revirou os olhos. "Sim, creio que foi quando seu pai te pôs pra fora porque você ficou preso por três dias".

"Não foi realmente _minha culpa_ na verdade", Draco se defendeu. "Eu não estava _dirigindo_ aquele carro, na realidade".

"Fico feliz de ver que você tem conseguido se manter longe de encrenca desde então", ele disse num tom paternal.

"Bom, creio que meu pai teve sua parcela de contribuição em te colocar numa posição melhor depois de umas reverências suas", ele disse indignado.

Severus sorriu. O pai de Draco, Lucius Malfoy era um amigo querido e uma figura paterna para Severus. Lucius era quinze anos mais velho que Severus e foi a pessoa a tomar o garoto das ruas e ajudá-lo a se encontrar no mundo. Ele o tomou e o ensinou como cuidar apropriadamente de seu dinheiro e seus investimentos. Também o ajudou a ingressar numa Universidade apropriada. Raramente se falavam atualmente, mas Severus sempre teria um espaço no seu coração para ele.

Draco estava andando pelo apartamento, observando as fotografias que Severus havia disposto. Escolheu uma numa borda dourada e levou até Severus que estava preparando o chá.

"Esse é Sirius, não é?", Draco perguntou.

Severus olhou para cima e sorriu para Draco. "É. Você não o conheceu?"

"Não, ele já estava, er, você sabe..."

"Morto", Severus finalizou.

Draco assentiu, "Quando eu voltei dos Estados Unidos. Nunca tive a chance".

Severus tomou a fotografia de volta e a recolocou no lugar amorosamente. "Que pena. Você teria gostado dele", Severus sorriu mediante a memória. "Ele era mais ou menos como você. Cheio de um abandono despreocupado".

Draco balançou a cabeça, "Mas eu nunca tiraria minha própria vida".

Severus suspirou, "_Eu_ o levei a isso. Ele me amava e eu não poderia ser o que ele queria que eu fosse. Eu percebi isso antes que ele fizesse, mas fui cruel com ele. Ao invés de mostrar a verdade, eu o abandonei na hora em que ele mais precisava".

Draco pousou sua mão no ombro de Severus. "Você não pode continuar a pensar que tem o sangue dele em suas mãos. Ele fez isso porque... No final das contas, ele foi fraco. Ele cedeu á tentação de fazer a dor ir embora e, pensando bem, ele deve estar mais feliz agora onde quer que esteja". Draco aceitou a xícara de chá e sentou no sofá. "Severus, é por isso que você está sendo tão reticente quanto a uma vida com Harry? Está tentando se punir?"

Severus sorriu fracamente. "Eu creio que tenho tentado. Quando Hermione me perguntou por que Harry, eu não tinha nenhuma razão. Mas não, no fim das contas, creio que é essa pessoa surpreendente presa em seus próprios medos. Eu pretendo expulsar esses medos e mostrá-lo que nada pode feri-lo novamente".

Draco tomou um gole de seu chá e observou Severus por alguns minutos. "Você não pode prometer isso, Sev. Porque você não pode protegê-lo de tudo neste mundo que possa machucá-lo. As pessoas se machucam, e há possibilidades de que você seja a pessoa a magoá-lo. Porque você foi o primeiro a amá-lo".

Severus absorveu tudo isso. "Eu tenho apenas de tentar. Sem chance de eu deixar este homem escorrer por entre meus dedos. Estou sempre procurando por aquele alguém que vai preencher esse vazio da minha vida. E acho que esse alguém pode ser Harry".

"Você vai contar a ele sobre a... cicatriz no seu braço?", Draco perguntou cuidadosamente.

Reflexivamente, Severus trouxe sua mão direita ao antebraço esquerdo. "Algum dia. Eu não sei totalmente como explicar a ele que um dia fiz parte da gangue seguidora do homem que matou seus pais e que o deixou cego. Não sei se ele será um dia capaz de me perdoar".

"Sev, você era só uma criança quando isso aconteceu. E você largou tudo isso antes dos pais dele serem mortos. Tenho certeza que ele entenderá no final".

"Se ele não entender... suponho então que eu mereça. Estou só tão cansado de me sentir assim. Tão cansado de estar sozinho."

"Eu sei", Draco disse ternamente. Terminou seu chá e foi ajudar Severus a colocar a louça na pia. "Foi legal conversar com você".

"Não conversávamos muito, conversávamos? Eu queria saber como você estava e porque você estava pegando um emprego como esse no hospital. Você é muito mais talentoso que isso."

"Olha quem fala", Draco retrucou. "Estamos no mesmo barco, você sabe. Muito dinheiro pra saber o que fazer com ele e muito talento para desperdiçar com gente superficial que nunca apreciaria verdadeiramente a beleza de sua arte".

Severus riu fracamente. "Que eloqüente colocação, Draco".

"Aprendi com o melhor. Mas em resposta a sua pergunta... Eu estava entediado, nada mais que isso. Eu vou terminar nesta semana e então vou pegar outro emprego sem significado para gastar tempo. Eu realmente espero conhecer Harry algum dia".

"Estou totalmente confiante de que você irá", ele respondeu.

"E eu estou confiante de que ele o perdoará pelos seus pecados do passado. Todos nós os temos, Sev. Não podemos deixar o passado controlar nosso futuro, especialmente quando ele ameaça nossa felicidade".

Severus abraçou Draco antes de guiá-lo até a porta. "Ligue-me com mais freqüência", ele disse e deu um tapa leve em seu ombro.

"Vejo você amanhã", Draco disse enquanto saía. "E pare de ter tanto medo".

XxXx

Hermione estava sentado em frente ao seu computador tarde naquela noite. Estava entediada e sofrendo de insônia. Odiava as noites que Ron trabalhava sem ela e amava-o por ter se empregado no hospital só para passar mais tempo com ela.

Ron era ativo em esportes e fora difícil para ele ficar quieto na maior parte de sua adolescência. Quando Hermione adentrou no campo médico em tempo integral, deixou sua carreira ascender. Mas ao invés de Ron declarar que ela deveria escolher entre a carreira e ele, o garoto decidiu acompanhá-la na profissão, marcando um lugar em sua vida por ela.

Hermione estava navegando por manchetes velhas sobre Tom Riddle por volta do ano e do ano antes dos pais de Harry serem assassinados. Estava observando os membros de sua gangue que haviam sido absolvidos de seus crimes por terem dado-lhe as costas e vendido várias informações bastante importantes de membros da gangue. Estava para sair da página quando um artigo captou sua atenção.

_Garoto de dez anos acusado de ser membro de gangue é inocentado hoje._

_  
Severus Snape, um vândalo local foi considerado inocente hoje. Ele era o membro mais jovem da Gangue de Riddle e foi capaz de oferecer muitos nomes importantes ao Ministério em ajuda em suas buscas por Tom Riddle. Severus Snape será colocado voluntariamente numa instituição corretiva por seis meses enquanto completa um curso de controle de emoções. Estará residindo com um colega, Lucius Malfoy até que sua custódia possa ser estabelecida._

_  
O pai de Severus, Gaius Snape foi declarado culpado por abuso infantil. Ele acertou um acordo com a corte e foi sentenciado a dez meses de aulas para pais, após as quais ele será reiterado da custódia de seu filho único._

_  
Liana Snape não foi encontrada para comentários até o fechamento desta edição._

Hermione pousou uma mão em sua boca. "Severus?", ela não acreditava em seus olhos. Leu e releu o artigo de cima a baixo. Recusava-se a acreditar que aquele homem gentil que lentamente estava trazendo Harry de dentro de sua armadura fazia parte da responsável pelo estado em que Harry se encontrava. "Tenho que falar com ele sobre isso", ela disse em voz alta para si mesma. "E vou fazê-lo me contar a verdade".

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Desculpem a demora, mas tivemos problemas técnicos com o pc da tradutora desse cap. XD!

**Quanto as pessoas que dizerem que não deixam review porque não tem o que escrever, basta deixarem todo cap '_muito bom cap, continuo a ler'_, pois só através das reviews nós saberemos se as pessoas estão gostando do nosso trabalho.**

Quem quiser ajudar, mas ajudar mesmo, traduzindo as fics. Mande um email para o grupo: **ostradutores (arroba) ibest (ponto) com (ponto) Br**.

Nossos agradecimentos: **DarkAngelAngst, Dana Norram, Minna MontClair, mariana, Sheyla Snape e Dark Wolf 03.**

Os Tradutores.


	6. A Verdade

**Autor: **Occasus

**Nome Original: **Cannon In D

**Tradução: **Mônica Beckman

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo 05**

**A Verdade**

Hermione sentou-se nervosamente à sua escrivaninha na manhã seguinte. Ela havia enfrentado um debate interior entre contar e não contar Ron, mas enfim, conhecendo o temperamento dele; ela decidiu esperar até ter a informação completa.

A pobre e fragilizada enfermeira estava dividia entre sua obrigação de manter Harry a salvo e o conhecimento de que Severus poderia ser o único a alcançá-lo. Ela havia visto mais progresso naqueles curtos meses que nos nove anos gastos nesse hospital com médicos especialistas e terapeutas.

"Além do mais", Hermione sussurrou para ela mesma, "Tom Riddle está morto e Severus caiu fora da gangue muito antes de Riddle atacar Harry".

"Falando sozinha?", disse uma voz suave atrás dela.

Hermione se sobressaltou e corou furiosamente. Virou-se e viu Severus parado no marco da porta com um sorriso leve.

"Desculpe," Hermione disse nervosamente. "Eu estava só absorta em pensamentos."

Um lampejo de preocupação perpassou os traços de Severus. "Há algo errado? Você parece um pouco nervosa essa manhã."

Hermione respirou fundo. Ela tinha que colocar tudo em pratos limpos. "Eu só... Bem, eu só queria conversar com você sobre algumas coisas. Você acha que poderia não almoçar com o Harry hoje e descer para aquele café comigo?"

Severus franziu o cenho, mas assentiu. "Não será um problema," ele disse cautelosamente. "Mas tenho que dizer que você me preocupou."

Hermione sorriu-lhe alentadora. "Não se preocupe. Eu só quero... esclarecer uma coisa com você." Bom, não era uma mentira por inteiro.

"Tudo bem," ele disse devagar. "Vou dizer ao Harry que eu tenho negócios a discutir. Tenho certeza que ele entenderá."

Hermione sorriu. "Obrigada, Severus." Ela o observou descer o corredor ao quarto de Harry.

Justamente quando ele entrou no quarto, ela ouviu a campainha tocar frente a porta. Desceu o corredor e abriu a janela para ver Draco parado ali parecendo um tanto impaciente. Riu quando abriu a porta para ele.

"Bom dia," ele disse avidamente quando passou por ela. Ele parecia ser o tipo de empregado objetivo que gostava de fazer seu trabalho e cair fora. Ela divagava sobre o que teria acontecido se ela tivesse contratado-o primeiro, ao invés de Severus. Mas ainda assim, ela não se arrependia de suas decisões.

"Draco," ela chamou suavemente.

"Sim?", ele respondeu enquanto organizava seus instrumentos.

"Você disse que Severus é seu padrinho, certo?"

"Aham," ele respondeu.

"Mas ele é somente dez anos mais velho que você. Ele era só um garoto quando você nasceu." Ela estava correndo um grande risco com essa conversa, mas tinha de perguntar uma coisa ao homem.

"Meu pai o acolheu após um...", ele se esquivou. "Após um período difícil da vida dele. Meu pai o ajudou a se transformar e a sossegar no caminho certo, se você quiser chamar assim. Digo, ele ainda era um encrenqueiro na escola, mas meu pai sempre conseguiu fazê-lo ficar na linha. Ele foi nomeado meu padrinho quando eu tinha seis anos."

"Oh," Hermione disse simplesmente.

"Por que?", Draco perguntou, seus olhos cinzentos alfinetando-a, procurando a real razão por trás das perguntas. "Há algo que você queira saber?"

Hermione se remexeu desconfortável sobe seu intenso olhar. "Bem, sim, na verdade. Mas eu achei que seria melhor perguntar a ele mesmo."

Draco mordeu seu lábio inferior. "Então... Eu imagino que você já sabe, certo?"

Hermione corou, raivosa de ser tão transparente. "Bom, eu... Eu descobri pela internet. De um arquivo de jornais e... isso me preocupou."

"Eles escreveram algo sobre Sirius no jornal?", ele perguntou, o choque aparente em seu rosto.

Draco calou a boca rapidamente. "Você não estava falando de Black, estava?"

Hermione balançou a cabeça. "Não. Mas eu conheço Sirius Black. Ele era o padrinho de Harry, mas morreu há uns anos atrás. Harry o viu apenas algumas vezes, mas creio que sua morte o afetou, de qualquer forma. Mas como raios Sirius e Severus estão ligados um ao outro?"

Draco desviou o olhar para baixo. "Eu realmente não posso contar. Estou realmente me sentindo culpado de ter aberto minha boca grande em primeiro lugar. Sinto muito mesmo, Hermione, mas você vai ter que perguntar pro Sev".

Hermione franziu o cenho. "Eu vou, acredite. É que tudo isso está ficando estranho demais." Ela deu meia-volta e foi de volta ao balcão das enfermeiras para trabalhar com alguma papelada. Ela estava oficialmente receosa em relação a Harry, agora. Ela não iria deixar ninguém, em tributo de Tom Riddle, brincar com a vida de Harry. O progresso que se danasse.

XxXx

Severus percebeu como Hermione estava nervosa ao entrarem no café. Ele escolhera uma mesa bem aos fundos onde não poderiam ser reconhecidos ou incomodados. Estava claro que a jovem mulher tinha muita coisa na cabeça e a maioria, ele opinou, o envolvia.

Ele gastara grande parte da noite divagando sobre contar a Hermione a verdade sobre seu passado, e chegou à conclusão que era hora de contar nesse espaço de tempo que tinham juntos. Ele não estava pronto para contar a Harry e sabia que Harry não estava pronto para ouvi-lo. Ele estaria, mas levaria um tempo.

Severus esperou até a garçonete trazer suas bebidas e sanduíches antes de se aproximar do assunto.

"Eu percebi que você tem algo preocupando muito sua mente," ele disse, cauteloso. Não queria dar um passo maior do que as pernas. "E pressinto que tem algo a ver comigo."

Hermione mordeu seu sanduíche e o encarou. Seu olhar era levemente frio e agudo, fazendo Severus se sentir um pouco amedrontado. Finalmente, depois de tomar um gole de sua bebida, ela respondeu.

"Sim, eu tenho um problema e ele realmente te envolve." Ela meteu a mão no bolso e tirou um pedaço do que parecia ser um papel impresso. Ela o empurrou através da mesa e esperou que ele o abrisse.

Ele o abriu e quando viu o que estava impresso, deixou escapar um suspiro lento. Não confiava em si próprio para falar assim, tão diretamente, então ele simplesmente olhou dentro de seus olhos castanhos e acusadores, procurando um pouco de compreensão.

"Hermione," ele disse finalmente, quase implorando. "Não sei mesmo como explicar tudo isso a você".

"Comece do começo," ela disse afiada. "Porque eu quero saber a verdade toda".

Severus assentiu. Ele esperava ao menos isso. Falar de seu passado seria doloroso, mas necessário. Ele precisava da confiança dessa mulher e pretendia ganhá-la.

"Eu fazia parte da gangue do Riddle," ele começou devagar e suave. "Eu tinha cerca de oito anos quando ingressei. Eu era o membro mais jovem e isso era bom pra eles porque todo mundo fazia vista grossa. Riddle me encontrou um dia vagando pelas ruas de Londres. Eu tive de fugir porque meu pai era o que se podia chamar de abusivo e gostava de beber um tanto quanto demais".

"Bem, Riddle me viu como uma oportunidade e me deixou entrar. Ele curou minhas feridas e ganhou minha confiança me mostrando que ele poderia cuidar de mim como meu pai nunca tinha feito. Na época dos meus nove anos eu já carregava a marca e participei do meu primeiro ataque".

"Ataque?", Hermione perguntou em tom silencioso.

"Riddle e alguns de seus mais fiéis seguidores encontrariam mulheres jovens, prostitutas em sua maioria e a encurralariam. Eles a estuprariam e a espancariam. Geralmente a assaltavam também e algumas vezes a matavam. Lembre-se, eu era muito novo para participar dos estupros e quando eu vi o que eles faziam eu estava mais que chocado. Mas eu estava enterrado até o pescoço pra conseguir sair". Ele respirou fundo e tomou um pequeno gole d'água.

"Eu não tenho orgulho algum das coisas que fiz e tenho que viver com isso pelo resto da minha vida. Sei disso e não me sinto bem de ter sido absolvido só por ser uma criança e ter deixado escapar alguns nomes. Mas sou agradecido de ter tido a chance de tentar apaziguar meus delitos anteriores, e eu asseguro a você, fazia _tempo_ que eu tinha saído da gangue quando os pais de Harry foram mortos. Eu sei que Riddle começou a se esconder depois de tê-los matado, já que James era um importante oficial do Ministério e Lily era sua esposa. Eu tentei ajudar as autoridades a encontrá-lo, mas enfim, eles pararam de procurar."

"Eu não sei por que foi atrás do Harry depois de todos esses anos e posso apenas especular que ele pensou que Harry poderia reconhecê-lo mesmo que fosse só um bebê na época que seus pais morreram. O homem era um completo insano e eu não tentaria compreendê-lo".

Severus esperou com a respiração difícil pela reação de Hermione.

Hermione ficou quieta por um tempo, absorvendo tudo. Seus grandes olhos castanhos procuraram o rosto do homem em busca de alguma dica que ele estava sendo totalmente honesto. "Quero ver a marca," ela disse finalmente. "Ouvi falar dela, mas não sei exatamente como é".

Severus assentiu, mal-humorado. Ele desabotoou devagar a manga de sua camisa e a enrolou. Virando para sua direita, ele mostrou seu antebraço para que ela o visse.

Hermione se inclinou sobre a mesa para ter uma visão melhor. Ela sufocou um grito quando viu a marca. Era uma cicatriz enraizada de uma cobra e um crânio. Parecia ter sido escavada e escavada na pele várias vezes.

Ela encostou-se à cadeira e tomou um longo gole d'água. "Você tinha nove anos quando ganhou isso?"

"Sim," ele disse suavemente, puxando a manga de volta para baixo.

"Como eles fizeram isso?", ela perguntou de olhos arregalados.

"Eles usaram uma navalha afiada para desenhar na minha pele. Então, após uma certa cicatrização, usavam um punhal mais grosso para redesenhar. Eles faziam e faziam por um período de dois meses, até estar satisfatório aos olhos de Riddle".

"Deve ter sido horrível," ela disse suavemente.

"Já senti dores piores," ele respondeu honestamente.

"Você era mesmo uma criança, não era?", ela disse subitamente, agora acreditando completamente.

Severus assentiu tristemente. "Eu era mesmo. O Maníaco desgraçado tomou vantagem de uma criança que sofreu abuso e a transformou em um monstro. Levei muito tempo para deixar de pensar isso de mim".

Hermione suspirou infeliz. "Severus, eu não pretendia atacá-lo assim. Mas você tem que entender como eu me senti quando encontrei este artigo. Então houve uma coisa que Draco disse hoje de manhã que me fez temê-lo, e temer por Harry".

"O que Draco disse?", Severus inquiriu brandamente.

"Bem," Hermione disse corando um pouco, "Eu comecei a perguntar coisas a ele, pra saber quanto ele sabia. Mas eu pensei que ele estava falando sobre...", ela se esquivou. Não havia perguntado sobre Black ainda. "Parecia que você tinha muitas conexões, muitas coincidências com Harry e isso me deixou nervosa".

"O que você quer dizer?", Severus pressionou, sentindo que havia mais no caminho.

"Aparentemente você tem uma ligação com o padrinho de Harry, Sirius Black", ela disse diretamente.

À menção de Black, Severus escondeu seu rosto nas mãos e suspirou profundamente. "O padrinho de Harry?", ele perguntou por entre seus dedos.

"Sim," Hermione disse. "Draco pensou que eu estava falando dele, não de Riddle, por isso ele deixou isso escapar. Mas ele não sabia que Black era padrinho de Harry. Ele disse que eu teria de perguntar a você. Então estou perguntando".

Quando Severus descobriu o rosto, Hermione se surpreendeu em ver seus olhos negros brilhando com lágrimas contidas. Ele tremeu ao respirar e tomou um longo gole de sua água.

"Sirius… Ele era mais velho que eu e já era formado. Era inimigo do pai de Draco. Lucius Malfoy sempre foi mais que um pai pra mim e quando eu fui visitá-lo, Lucius e eu nos encontramos com Black. Eles tinham negócios que pareciam com amizade e eu fui meio que tragado pela sua presença. Eu fiz disso um pretexto para falar e um dia eu reuni a coragem para chamá-lo para sair", ele tomou mais um gole de sua bebida antes de continuar.

"Black e eu estávamos apaixonados... Ou ao menos, ele estava. Eu estava ainda muito mergulhado no meu próprio desespero e minha auto-comiseração para que eu o pudesse provir do que ele queria. Eu ainda pensava em mim como um monstro incapaz de amar e de ser amado. Mas ao invés de fazê-lo entender isso, eu o deixei. Black já era uma pessoa fraca, controlado pelas emoções e quando eu o deixei, ele se matou". Severus deixou uma lágrima solitária correr pela maçã de seu rosto enquanto ele encarava a mesa. "Eu ainda estou tentando fugir do meu passado, mas...", ele ergueu os olhos para Hermione com olhos imploradores. "Estou apaixonado por Harry. Estou apaixonado pelo que ele é e pelo que ele pode ser. Mas estou com medo. Porque quando eu contar a ele a verdade, pode ser que ele não me perdoe. Pode ser que ele não seja capaz de ver além do sangue em minhas mãos. Já que eu matei aquelas mulheres, no meu passado e fui eu quem puxou o gatilho da arma que Severus encostou na sua têmpora".

Hermione não sabia mesmo como agir. Ele estava à beira das lágrimas e queria abraçar este homem. Em vez disso, ela colocou devagar e olhou profundamente dentro daqueles olhos de ônix. "Harry não vai reagir do modo que você teme que ele aja. Eu não sei porque penso isso, mas eu tenho certeza. Não recomendo que você conte a ele agora, mas quando fizer, ele entenderá. Apenas conte aos poucos, seja gentil e entregue a informação devagar".

"Mas... Sirius era seu padrinho," Severus sussurrou. "Eu fui ruim o suficiente pra fazer meu último namorado se suicidar. Agora eu descubro que eu levei embora o último pedacinho de família que o homem que eu amo tinha. Como posso continuar meu relacionamento com Harry?"

Hermione sorriu um sorriso pequeno, mas gentil. "Porque você é teimoso e você ama Harry. Ele ainda amará você, Severus. Confie nisso".

**xxxxxx**

**A/N: **tudo bem, perdoem-me por não haver nenhuma cena Harry/Snape nesse capítulo e ele está pequeno, mas essa conversa era necessária. Espero ter feito justiça.

**Nota Do Grupo:**

Desculpe pela demora. Trabalharemos para que o próximo saia mais rápido e esperamos reviews! E para as pessoas que não sabem o que escrever na reviews a dica: ótima tradução, continuo a ler! XD!

Queremos agradecer à: **DarkAngelAngst, kaza, Marck Evans, Dark Wolf 03, Nicolle Snape, Sheyla Snape, Srta Kinomoto, Dana Norram, Paty Black, Fabi-Chan e Paula Lírio.**

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Trabalho de Poções, Poção Irresistível, Quem é o papai, e também nossas fics não-slash.**

Os Tradutores


	7. O Presente

**Autor: **Occasus

**Nome Original: **Cannon In D

**Tradução: **Sakura Scatena

**Betagem: **Anna Malfoy

* * *

**Capítulo 06**

**O presente**

Severus finalmente arranjou coragem para perguntar a Hermione se ela permitiria que Harry passasse o Natal em seu apartamento. Ele também decidiu convidá-la e Rony, e ele faria um delicioso jantar. Esperou até duas semanas antes do Natal para abordá-la.

"Tudo bem, Hermione?", ele perguntou, se inclinado contra o batente da porta.

Hermione sorriu de seu lugar na mesa. Ela ainda estava lotada com a papelada. "Dia Sev", ela disse. Estava se sentindo muito mais confortável com ele, desde que eles compartilharam o passado dele.

"Eu estou para te pedir um favor e espero que você diga sim".

Hermione finalmente olhou para ele. "O que é?".

"Eu sei que você trabalha no Natal, mas você e Rony apenas trabalham no turno do dia, e eu estava esperando que vocês dois se juntassem a mim em meu apartamento para o jantar de Natal", ele disse isso em um respiro.

"Mas..". , ela hesitou. "E o Harry? Eu pensei que você passaria o Natal com ele".

"Pegou-me nessa", Severus disse com um doloroso sorriso. "Eu estava esperando que você talvez fizesse possível para que o Harry pudesse vir com vocês".

Os olhos de Hermione estreitaram-se. "Eu não sei sobre isso. Eu não sei se o Harry está pronto".

Severus deu com os ombros. "Eu ainda não perguntei ao Harry. Eu queria esperar até que você dissesse que ele pudesse ir. Eu odiaria, por ele, concordar e depois lhe dizer que não pode".

"Harry tem sido um paciente voluntário daqui desde que fez 17 anos. Mas nós nunca o deixamos sair porque tememos que poderia trazer mais danos a ele".

"Ok, então eu irei perguntar ao Harry e você pensará no convite".

"Não o pressione, Sev".

Severus deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso. "Você sabe que eu não vou". Virou-se e andou até o quarto de Harry.

Severus não batia mais na porta, e Harry sempre estava a esperá-lo. Ele encontrou o homem de cabelos pretos brilhantes, deitado em sua cama acordado, mas concentrado em não se mexer.

Severus deu uma risada e sentou ao lado de sua beleza. "Bom dia", ele disse gentilmente.

Harry sorriu em resposta. Ele levantou sua pequena mão e afagou o cabelo de Severus.

"Eu estava a pouco conversando com Hermione sobre o Natal. Ela e Rony trabalham, mas eu estava pensando se você e eles gostariam de ir ao meu apartamento no Natal e eu cozinharia seus jantares".

O homem enrijeceu devagar e puxou sua mão. Severus tinha parado de achar que era um sinal de solidão. Ultimamente tem sido um sinal de surpresa e contemplação. Finalmente, Harry balançou a cabeça devagar.

"Bom. Eu pensei que você talvez pudesse ir mais cedo e você se familiariza com meu apartamento então você não ficaria tão desconfortável".

Harry sorriu e procurou pela mão do Severus. Severus entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Harry e fez carinhos na mão dele com seu polegar.

"Harry posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?".

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

"Eu não trouxe isso à tona em todos esses meses que eu lhe conheço, mas agora que eu tenho certeza que você está ouvindo e que você pode entender cada palavra que eu digo... bem, eu estava pensando se você algum dia vai falar de novo".

As sobrancelhas de Harry contorceram-se devagar, um pequeno desaprovamento aparecia em seus lábios.

"Eu não estou pedindo para você falar comigo", Severus disse rapidamente. "Eu apenas esperava que um dia você pudesse. Eu realmente queria ouvir sua voz".

Harry trouxe sua mão para a bochecha de Severus, e permaneceu lá. Finalmente ele concordou com a cabeça.

"Quando você estiver pronto", Severus insistiu. "Não um momento antes. E você nunca mais vai ter de falar com alguém, isso eu lhe prometo".

Harry levantou-se perto dele, e Severus o envolveu com seus braços. Ele colocou sua face nos cabelos curtos e desarrumados do homem e respirou o aroma do xampu de orquídeas. Ele realmente amava aquele homem, com toda sua alma. Ele ainda tinha de confessar isso para ele, mas ele iria.

xxxxxxx

Severus saiu um pouco antes para ir ao shopping para comprar os presentes de Natal. Hermione tinha finalmente decidido concordar e disse a Severus sobre sua oferta que eles não poderiam ficar. Rony tinha prometido a sua família uma rápida visita então eles ficariam para jantar e depois comer a sobremesa como os Weasleys.

Hermione disse a Severus para perguntar a Harry se ele queria passar a noite no apartamento de Severus. Sev estava um pouco hesitante para trazer isso tão cedo, mas ele queria presentear a opção para seu amor.

Severus puxou seu longo, sobretudo sobre seu corpo contra o frio enquanto ele caminhava na rua para a pequena e antiga joalheria que conhecia. Ele tirou a neve de seu cabelo e começou a procurar para achar exatamente o que ele queria. Seria um tiro no escuro, mas o presente que ele tinha em mente seria absolutamente brilhante se ele conseguisse achá-lo.

Uma mulher nova de cabelos ruivos estava atrás do balcão e sorriu enquanto Severus aproximou-se. "Tem alguma coisa em que eu possa lhe ajudar", ela perguntou.

Severus sorriu enquanto ele achava o delicado circulo de platina que ele estava procurando. "Eu quero ver esse aqui", ele disse.

A mulher pegou um molho de chaves e abriu a cabine. Ela tirou o anel e deu para o homem. "Esse é muito bonito. Muito popular atualmente".

Severus virou-o em suas mãos com um pequeno sorriso. "Quanto tempo levaria para modificar esse anel e seu tamanho?".

A mulher deu com os ombros. "Depende do que você gostaria de fazer com ele".

Severus alcançou dentro de seu bolso e puxou um pequeno pedaço de papel com alguma coisa escrita em Braile. "Eu estou fazendo esse anel para um amigo meu cego. O que eu gostaria era que tivesse pequenas esmeraldas na superfície com essa escrita. E eu preciso que essas esmeraldas sejam um pouco saltadas, para que ele possa lê-las melhor".

A pequena mulher mordeu seus lábios. "Eu imagino que poderíamos ter isso pronto em uma semana ou mais. Não seria um problema mesmo não tendo feito nada como isso antes".

Severus riu. "Eu tendo a fazer coisas que são muito originais". Ele entregou o anel de volto e lhe disse que tamanho que precisaria ser. Eles foram ao balcão para que ele pudesse pagar. "Eu com prazer lhe compensaria se pudesse apressar isso". Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso.

A mulher sorriu. "Tudo bem". Ela disse e lhe mostrou o preço.

Severus pegou sua carteira e lhe deu o cartão de credito. Ele sorria enquanto pensava como Harry iria reagir ao anel. Ele estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não ouviu a mulher lhe chamar.

"Senhor", ela disse e encostou em seu braço.

Ele corou, "Desculpa. Eu estava pensando no Natal".

Ela lhe deu um sorriso enquanto lhe entregava o cartão de crédito de volta. "Eu sei como você se sente". De repente ela viu de relance uma foto em sua carteira. "É esse o homem", ela perguntou apontando para a foto.

Severus olhou a foto e sorriu. Ela estava apontando para uma foto de Draco que ele guardava. "Não, esse é meu afilhado".

"Bem, ele é um tanto atraente, não?". Ela ficou um pouco corada ao dizer isso.

Severus riu. "Ele é um partidão. Ele não está vendo ninguém no momento. Talvez você gostaria que eu desse seu número a ele?".

A garota corou por inteira. "Ah bem, eu acho que não haveria nenhum mal nisto".

Severus puxou seu telefone. "Ok, nome?".

"Gina Weasley".

Severus olhou-a e balançou sua cabeça. "Você acabou de dizer Weasley?". Ela concordou com a cabeça. "Você não seria parente de um Rony Weasley, seria?".

Gina riu. "Bem, sim, na verdade ele é meu irmão mais velho".

Severus riu. "As coincidências nunca param de me surpreender. Eu trabalho com ele no hospital". Ele colocou o nome dela em seu telefone e depois pegou o número também. "Agora", ele disse com um sorrisinho. "Deixe-me tirar uma foto sua e eu irei mandar para o Draco".

Gina corou de novo. "Bem, eu não sei quanto a isso...".

"Ah, mas você viu a foto dele", Severus contornou.

"Ta bem", ela disse e deu um pequeno sorriso.

Severus segurou o celular. "Okay", ele avisou. Apertou o botão e tirou a foto. Apareceu e ele sorriu. "Ficou bom", disse e mostrou a ela.

Ela olhou timidamente a imagem e corou. "Oh, eu pareço horrível".

Severus lhe piscou um olho. "Você parece adorável". Puxou Draco na discagem rápida e Gina olhou-o, absolutamente espantada.

"Alo", chegou à voz de Draco.

"Tudo bem, Draco?".

"Sev?".

"Sim, sou eu. Eu só lhe queria perguntar uma coisa".

"O que é?".

"Você esta vendo alguém?".

Draco riu. "Não no momento. Por quê?".

"Você não sai com homens, sai?".

"Ah, não Sev, desculpa".

"Não, isso é ótimo. Eu vou te mandar uma mensagem em seu celular. Então espera". Ele voltou a mexer no celular e mandou a foto. Ele esperou um momento e ligou de volta. "Você a viu?".

"Sim", Draco disse numa voz mais reservada. "Ela é adorável".

"Bem, eu prometi a ela um encontro com você", Severus disse e deu um ótimo sorriso. "O que você me diz?".

"Que horas eu posso pegá-la?".

Severus estava positivamente feliz. "Ótimo. Eu darei a ela seu numero então ela pode te ligar e marcar o horário. Tchau". Ele pegou o celular e guardou-o em seu bolso. "Tudo certo, minha querida, ele está apaixonado".

Gina estava completamente sem fala. "Você está falando serio?".

Severus sorriu e escreveu rápido o número de Draco. "Claro que eu estou. Agora, eu estou esperando meu anel ficar pronto em um prazo menor".

Gina riu enquanto colocava o pedaço de papel em seu bolso. "Eu lhe dou minha palavra".

Severus lhe deu um sorriso e deixou a loja. Ele se sentia um pouco melhor e realmente esperava que Draco pudesse ser tão feliz quanto ele estava com Harry.

xxxxxx

Severus retornou a joalharia naquela semana para pegar o anel. Gina estava atrás do balcão e presenteou com uma caixa de veludo preta. Severus prendeu sua respiração ao abrir a caixa.

Era linda e simples. A face de platina estava um pouco menos preciosa perto das pequenas esmeraldas que brilhavam pelo arco. O tamanho estava perfeito para o dedo de Harry já que ele era quase do mesmo tamanho do seu.

"O Braile lê desse jeito". Gina disse mostrando a ele. "E aqui está escrito _eu te amo_".

Severus riu. "Como você descobriu?".

"Eu perguntei a um amigo que sabe ler Braile", ela lhe disse com um pequeno sorriso. "É realmente muito adorável. Eu espero que ele lhe ame também".

Severus respirou fundo, mas sorriu. "Eu realmente não ligo se ele me ama ou não. Contanto que ele se sinta amado". Ele colocou o anel em seu bolso. "Então, como foi com você e Draco?".

Gina corou instantaneamente. "Oh, muito bem. Ele é um homem muito charmoso".

"Ele lhe mostrou seus trabalhos de arte?".

Ela corou de novo. "Er... sim, ele mostrou".

Severus riu rapidamente. "Ótimo. Bem, eu devo ir. Talvez eu a veja novamente".

Ele deixou a loja e andou pela cidade para comprar algo para Rony e Hermione. Ele não tinha certeza exatamente o que dar a eles, então por fim, ele acabou por comprar dois ingressos para a temporada de futebol para Rony e um grande crédito numa livraria para Hermione. Ele sabia que ela amaria, porque eles vendiam todos os tipos de velhos e raros pergaminhos.

Ele levou suas compras para casa e embrulhou-os. Colocando-os embaixo de sua pequena arvore de Natal, ele sorriu a seus presentes. Ele estava feliz pelo primeiro Natal desde que Sirus morreu, e esperava que fosse feliz em muitos que viriam.

xxxxxxx

O Natal se aproximava rapidamente para o artista. Comprou um pernil para cozinhar, junto com batatas e vegetais. Decidiu em fazer um pudim de sobremesa e talvez alguns bolinhos como um pequeno agrado.

Cedo na manhã de natal, ele temperou o pernil e colocou-o no forno para cozinhar antes de pegar o Harry. A viajem para o hospital foi desconfortável, pois seu estômago parecia que tinha borboletas dentro. Ele não queria assustar o Harry, mas ele estava esperando por esse momento desde que ele encontrou esse homem.

Harry tinha previamente concordado em passar a noite com Severus e Hermione estava sorrindo quando lhe contou. Ela o ajudou a fazer a mala e deixou Harry pronto para ir quando Severus chegasse.

Ele adentrou no hospital e achou Rony na sala das enfermeiras. Ele deu um sorriso a Severus. "Feliz Natal", ele disse.

"Feliz Natal", Severus respondeu.

"Eu estava querendo agradecer a você por ter ajudado a Gina com o Draco. Eles têm passado todas as noites juntos essa última semana".

Severus riu. "Eu não tenho falado com o Draco faz um tempo, mas eu fico feliz por ouvir isso".

"Ele estará na festa à noite com a minha família". Rony disse erguendo as sobrancelhas. "Já está integrando-se a minha família".

Severus riu de novo. "Bem, eu estarei vendo você mais tarde. Eu estou cozinhando o pernil, então melhor ir andando". Andou rapidamente para o quarto do Harry e entrou.

O homem de cabelos pretos estava sentado em sua cadeira perto da janela. Ele levantou quando Severus entrou e deu-lhe um abraço.

"Feliz Natal Harry", Severus disse dando um pequeno beijo em sua bochecha. "Pronto para ir?".

Harry confirmou com a cabeça e apontou na direção de suas malas.

"Eu irei pega-las. Nós pegaremos um táxi de volta para o meu apartamento porque está muito frio para andar". Ele pegou a mala e deixou Harry pegar o seu braço. Enquanto deixavam o hospital o toque de Harry tornou-se um aperto. Ele sabia que o homem estaria nervoso, mas ele estava com medo de a saída tenha sido um passo muito grande para Harry.

Ele se virou para Harry. "Nós não temos de fazer isso, sabe. Nós podemos apenas entrar e passar o Natal em seu quarto. Eu estarei feliz de qualquer jeito, contanto que eu esteja com você".

Harry balançou sua cabeça e acariciou seu braço reafirmando.

Severus deu os ombros e rapidamente chamou um táxi. Harry permaneceu agarrado ao entrar no carro, mas ele parecia relaxar aos poucos. Severus pagou o motorista e ajudou Harry a sair do táxi. Levou o menino devagar até a porta.

"Haverá exatamente quinze degraus. Então terá uma curva para a direita e quinze degraus novamente. Meu apartamento é naquele andar e é a terceira porta à esquerda". Ele pegou o braço do Harry e trouxe-o até a porta.

Ele destrancou a porta e eles entraram dentro do quentinho apartamento. Severus havia deixado o fogo aceso e o forno ligado, por isso foi uma agradável mudança sair do frio lá de fora. Harry sentiu isso e relaxou seu aperto no braço de Severus.

"Bem vindo ao meu apartamento", ele disse com um sorriso. "Está um pouco... cheio, mas eu aposto que podemos arranjar". Ele devagar levou Harry pelo apartamento, mostrando-lhe os passos do sofá até a cozinha e até o banheiro. Sentou-se enquanto Harry explorou um pouco por si mesmo antes de sentar no sofá.

Severus aproximou-se dele e sorriu quando o homem de cabelos bagunçados cruzou seu braço com o seu. Severus se aproximou mais dele e aspirou seu celestial cheiro. "Eu nunca tive um Natal mais feliz", ele sussurrou. Olhou e viu lagrimas brilhando no rosto do homem mais novo. Levantou sua mão gentilmente e secou-as. "Você está triste, Harry?".

O homem balançou sua cabeça.

"Feliz?".

Harry concordou. Trouxe sua mão nas bochechas de Severus e acariciou levemente o local.

"Você gostaria do seu presente agora?", Severus disse num tom sereno. "Eu gostaria que você abrisse antes dos outros chegarem aqui".

Harry sorriu e concordou.

Severus foi até a árvore e pegou a pequena caixa embaixo do pequeno pinheiro. Trouxe de volta para Harry e colocou em sua mão.

"Er... esse presente diz algo que eu gostaria de dizer já há algum tempo, mas eu não tive a coragem para isso".

Harry abriu o embrulho com cuidado e colocou-o de lado. Permaneceu com a caixa de veludo em suas mãos por um momento, sorrindo um pouco.

Severus corou por antecipação. "É uma caixa de veludo preto. Mas o presente está dentro da caixa".

Harry deixou sair um pequeno riso inaudível. Pegou Severus de surpresa, mas ele não prendeu sua atenção a isso. Esperou prendendo sua respiração enquanto Harry devagar abria a caixa e explorava dentro. O dedo ágil do menino achou o anel e correu o dedo pelo topo.

A face de Harry estava surpresa. Virou sua cabeça para Severus e levantou uma sobrancelha como pergunta enquanto corria seu dedo através do topo do anel de novo.

Severus pegou a caixa e puxou o anel para fora. Ele agarrou a mão direita do menino e escorregou-o no dedo médio. "É um perfeito encaixe", ele disse suavemente.

Harry correu seu dedo no topo do anel de novo e franziu a testa.

Finalmente Severus riu. "Não é uma coincidência Harry", ele disse num pequeno sussurro. "Eu pedi à joalheria que colocasse esmeraldas no topo para soletrarem eu te amo em Braile". Parou e colocou sua face perto da orelha de Harry. "Porque eu te amo".

Harry deu um pequeno suspiro. Deixou algumas poucas lagrimas caírem enquanto ele colocava sua mão na face de Severus. Engoliu e fez em barulho que soou como se estivesse limpando sua garganta. Finalmente, depois de um longo momento ele disse numa rouca voz, "Eu também te amo".

* * *

**Nota Do Grupo:**

Mais uma vez, mil desculpas pela demora! Mas agora fiquem tranqüilos que provavelmente os próximos caps saíram mais rápidos, e logo vocês terão a continuação dessa excelente fic.

Quando eu digo, provavelmente, é porque não vai haver uma data ou um prazo determinado. Então para as pessoas que só mandam review para criticar quando ao tempo de demora, só um aviso: VAI CONTINUAR A DEMORAR, SIM! Mas podem ficar tranqüilos que a ficar vai ser traduzida até o final e postada. Pode demorar, semanas ou meses, e até mesmo anos, mas ela vai ser terminada!

E para as pessoas que não sabem o que escrever na reviews a dica: ótima tradução, continuo a ler! XD!

Queremos agradecer à: **Paty Black **(o cap 14 de LEB ainda vai demorar um pouco, pois o cap 13 que vou postado falta um pedaço, mas nessa semana mesmo isso vai ser cpnsertado), **Dana Norram, Dark Wolf 03, Sheyla Snape, Nicolle Snape, Lis, Fabi-Chan, Konphyzck F. Lacerdinha, Srta Kinomoto **(não queremos uma review enorme, só queremos saber se nosso trabalho está sendo bem recebido, então, muito obrigado pela review!)**, Marck Evans, DarkAngelAngst, Mina Jane Potter **(Nós não podemos mudar nada, foi assim que a autora escreveu e é assim que vai ficar. Nós apenas traduzimos), **watashinomori **(sua review foi muito engraçada, beijos dos _Tios que Traduzem_)**, Drika, Lilibeth, maripottermalfoy, Dianamalfoypotter, Ranma Youko. **

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Trabalho de Poções, Poção Irresistível, Quem é o papai, e também nossas fics não-slash.**

Anna Malfoy - Os Tradutores


	8. Feliz Natal

**Autor: **Occasus

**Nome Original: **Cannon In D

**Tradução: **Nicolle Snape

**Betagem: **Dana Norram

* * *

**Capítulo 8 **

**Feliz Natal**

Severus sentiu seu coração pular na garganta. Não estava inteiramente certo que ouvira Harry falar. Abriu a boca e fechou-a algumas vezes. Sentiu uma lágrima deslizar por sua face, mas ele não se importou com isso.

Uma risada muito pequena de Harry arrancou Severus de seu silêncio. "Oh, Harry", disse embaraçando-o.

Harry retornou o abraço, colocando um beijo suave na lateral do rosto de Severus.

"Eu te amo tanto", Severus disse tentando não soluçar. "Não posso acreditar nisso, foi o melhor presente de Natal que já recebi".

Os dois homens permaneceram abraçados por alguns momentos. Severus foi trazido de volta à realidade quando o alarme da cozinha tocou, sinalizando que era hora de regar o presunto novamente.

"Droga", praguejou delicadamente. "Tenho que dar uma olhada no presunto", disse livrando-se do morno abraço. Harry delicadamente deu pancadinhas em seu braço enquanto o liberava.

Severus estava andando em nuvens quando entrou na cozinha. Tinha certeza de que parecia absolutamente ridículo com um sorriso cobrindo seu rosto, mas não se importava. Pegou a concha que descansava no pote de mel e açúcar marrom e rapidamente regou o presunto. Reiniciou o relógio e se apressou em voltar para os braços de Harry.

Sabia que teria de contar a Harry sobre o seu passado, e que precisava fazer isso logo. O homem merecia saber que Severus esteve ligado à pessoa que tinha lhe causado tanta dor. Mas ele não estava certo de como fazer isso.

_Mas eu vou_, pensou consigo mesmo quando colocou um beijo na têmpora de Harry. _Vou fazer isso hoje à noite. E se ele me odiar, simplesmente o levarei de volta ao hospital e o deixarei em paz._

Logo antes que Hermione e Ron estavam para chegar, Draco telefonou a Severus e disse que ele e Ginny fariam uma visita. Severus estava feliz e ansioso para ver seu afilhado. Tinha comprado um par de bilhetes para o teatro e estava procurando um jeito de lhes dar pessoalmente.

Harry sentou-se em uma cadeira perto da mesa da cozinha enquanto Severus colocava a mesa e dava os toques finais na comida. Severus observava Harry com um pequeno sorriso enquanto o garoto mantinha seus dedos correndo sobre o anel.

"Espero que você goste da comida que eu preparei", disse Severus docemente. "É só um presunto com vegetais, mas me disseram que eu tenho excelentes habilidades culinárias".

Harry deu uma pequena risada e levantou suas sobrancelhas.

"Bom eu tenho", Severus defendeu-se com um largo sorriso. Inclinou-se sobre Harry e o beijou na face. "Agora pare de me distrair para que eu possa terminar a comida".

Harry lhe deu uma expressão _'Quem eu?'_ rindo novamente.

Severus riu junto dele enquanto pôs o descanso da comida sobre a mesa. Ele dispôs copos de vinho e colocou duas garrafas no balde de gelo. Decidiu deixar as velas apagadas e sorriu para o seu trabalho. A mesa estava bonita e festiva.

"Tudo pronto", Severus disse. Ele e Harry voltaram para a sala de estar e aninharam-se no divã para esperar os outros chegarem.

"Obrigado por falar comigo", Severus disse docemente. "Realmente significou o mundo para mim". Ele correu a mão pelos cabelos de Harry. "Você ficará bem comendo na frente dos outros? Sei que você fica incomodado e sei que você ainda nem conheceu Draco".

Harry respirou profundamente e então assentiu. Ele deu tapinhas no braço de Severus reconfortantemente.

"Bom", disse esfregando seu nariz no cabelo de Harry. "Porque a refeição será deliciosa". Harry concedeu esse comentário com uma risada quieta.

Assim que Severus estava ficando confortável, ele ouviu a campainha tocar. Resmungando, saiu dos braços de Harry e deixou todos entrarem. Draco e Ginny foram os primeiros a chegar, corados pelo frio, mas sorrindo.

O coração de Severus aqueceu-se ao vê-los roçar as mãos a cada minuto enquanto eles tagarelavam sobre Natal e presentes.

"Draco, quero que você conheça Harry", Severus disse sossegadamente. "Você também Ginny, mas eu não quero assoberbá-lo".

Ginny sorriu. "Está certo, eu irei apenas lavar o rosto".

Severus indicou-lhe o caminho do banheiro. Pegou Draco pelo braço e o trouxe a sala de estar.

"Er Harry, você gostaria de conhecer o Draco? Ele é meu afilhado e o artista contratado para terminar meu trabalho no hospital". Severus usou um tom calmante enquanto falou.

Harry levantou-se devagar e estendeu a mão para Severus. O homem mais velho pegou a mão de Harry e o puxou para perto. Harry ficou imóvel por um momento e então ofereceu sua mão a Draco.

Draco, completamente radiante, pegou a mão de Harry e agitou-a. "É um enorme prazer. Severus não queria ficar quieto a seu respeito e eu teria morrido para me encontrar com o homem que finalmente capturou seu coração".

Harry sorriu um pouco e afastou-se do toque de Draco. Severus passou seus braços em torno do homem de cabelos negros e brilhantes e beijou sua face. "Não ligue para Draco, ele é demasiadamente descarado para o seu próprio bem".

Draco riu. "Eu aprendi com você", disse docemente.

Ginny retornou do banheiro um o momento mais tarde e juntou-se a eles na sala de estar.

Severus virou Harry para ela. "Eu gostaria que você conhecesse Ginny. É a irmã menor de Ron e foi ela quem fez o seu anel".

Harry ofereceu-lhe sua mão e ela a pegou. "Modéstia à parte, o anel ficou absolutamente sensacional em você, Harry".

Harry sorriu e retornou seus braços a Severus. Severus sorriu e manteve-se firmemente agarrado a seu amor. Agora tudo que ele teria de fazer era passar por esse jantar e teria Harry somente para ele.

**xxxxxxx**

O jantar foi agradável depois que Ron e Hermione chegaram. Harry estava calmo e presente enquanto comeu e escutou a conversação. Severus serviu a sobremesa e depois o café enquanto eles trocavam presentes e conversavam na sala de estar.

Ron e Hermione deram a Severus um cachecol de lã preta com um suéter combinando, assim como uma linha de crédito na loja local da arte. Amaram seus presentes e Ron quase ficou excitado assim que viu as passagens para a temporada do futebol.

O casal deu a Harry uma pilha de livros em Braille para ele ler quando sentisse vontade, assim como um suéter azul marinho e um cachecol combinando. Draco e Ginny deram a Severus um porta-retratos de prata e disseram-lhe para fazer bom uso dele. Ele sabia que significava colocar uma foto com ele e Harry.

Assim que os copos de café estavam vazios e o bolo havia acabado, os quatro convidados partiram.

Hermione beijou Severus no rosto e deu-lhe seu número de celular no caso de algum problema. "Eu tenho fé em você Sev", ela explicou enquanto lhe entregava a tira de papel. "Eu quero apenas estar preparada".

"Eu não acho que terei qualquer problema", Severus sussurrou. "Algo aconteceu e eu não quero lhe dizer ainda, mas foi muito bom".

Hermione sorriu. "Eu espero uma história cheia de detalhes mais tarde".

"Prometo", disse e a abraçou. "Feliz Natal". Ele fechou a porta atrás deles.

Severus estava quase vertiginoso enquanto andou para a sala de estar e aninhou-se com Harry em uma poltrona grande perto do fogo. Retirou um cobertor de flanela da parte traseira do divã e cobriu a ambos com ele.

Harry estava sorrindo meio dormindo enquanto aconchegava-se ao lado de Severus. Ainda que Severus amasse fechar seus olhos e divagar, ele ainda se sentia obrigado a dizer a Harry a verdade.

"Eu acho agora seria uma boa hora para dizer-lhe algumas coisas Harry", Severus falou docemente. "São sobre meu passado. As coisas que eu disse que lhe diria quando estivesse pronto. E eu estou pronto agora".

Harry apertou seu braço reconfortantemente.

"As coisas que tenho de dizer poderão fazê-lo não mais me amar, Harry. Não acho que eu poderia viver sem você, mas não posso viver mantendo coisas escondidas de você". Ele respirou profunda e agitadamente. "Eu sei o que Tom Riddle lhe fez", Ele começou. Parou quando Harry enrijeceu, mas continuou quando Harry lhe deu um cutucão. "E... eu conheci Tom Riddle".

Harry arfou um pouco. Mas Severus tinha começado e não poderia parar agora.

"Quando eu era criança, meu pai me bati e abusava de mim. Um dia um homem me encontrou e me levou embora para cuidar de mim. Eu não tinha nenhuma idéia que este homem era um assassino em série maníaco e eu não soube o quanto mau ele verdadeiramente era. Na época em que descobri isso, ela já tinha me marcado como dele. Tentou me forçar a participar em seus assassinatos e testemunhei algumas coisas que eu nunca desejo ter visto. Foi terrível. Eu consegui sair do círculo e tentei o mais que pude ajudar o Ministro a encontrar Tom. Mas eu não pude. Eu tinha apenas dez anos nessa época, Harry e eu lhe juro que eu tinha saído muito tempo antes dele ter matado seus pais. Se eu pudesse os teria ajudado, eu juro que eu teria". Severus estava chorando abertamente e ele estava absolutamente apavorado.

Harry ainda sentou-se perfeitamente, sua face completamente em branco. Estava respirando lentamente e pareceu, por apenas um momento, que ele havia voltado para trás de seu escudo. Severus estava a ponto chorar desesperadamente quando Harry levou uma mão delicada à face de Severus e limpou as lágrimas.

Severus deu um soluço e enterrou seu rosto na garganta de Harry. "Eu não fazia idéia que meu passado tinha afetado seu futuro tanto assim. Você, por favor, poderia me perdoar?"

Harry limpou sua garganta outra vez e sussurrou, "Claro".

Severus arfou outra vez ao som da voz de Harry. "Oh, eu te amo tanto", soluçou delicadamente. "Não posso expressar em palavras o quanto que eu te amo".

Harry lhe afagou a face e deu um pequeno suspiro. "Não... não foi Tom Riddle que fez isso comigo".

Severus o olhou de repente. "O que?"

"Ele... me cegou", Harry sussurrou, "mas minha tia e tio fizeram com que eu me escondesse em minha mente".

Severus mordeu seu lábio inferior. Ele estava chocado com Harry falando tanto e estava irritado com fato de que aquelas eram suas primeiras sentenças. Deuses, como alguém poderia fazer isso a uma criança tão inocente? Ele beijou Harry aproximadamente no rosto e o segurou apertado.

"Harry eu sinto tanto".

"Você é o primeiro que não tem pena de mim", o homem sussurrou roucamente. "O primeiro que me amou pelo o que você soube que estava lá, não para pelo o que estava na parte externa".

Severus teve uma idéia de quem ele estava se referindo. "Você está falando sobre... sobre Sirius?"

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. "Sim. Você conheceu?"

"Sirius e eu nos conhecemos", Severus disse simplesmente. "Ele nunca me falou sobre você, mas... nós fomos amantes por um tempo". Ele novamente respirou profunda e agitadamente e lutou contra as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos. "Ele me amou, mas eu não pude amá-lo de volta. Eu me sentia como um monstro, Tom Riddle tinha contaminado minha alma e não havia nenhuma esperança para mim. Então, quando ele declarou seu amor por mim, eu o abandonei. Ele se matou logo depois disso. As pessoas continuaram dizendo que ele era fraco e governado por suas emoções, mas eu não pude ajudar e vejo seu sangue em minhas mãos".

Harry absorveu tudo. Então respirou novamente. "Ele não me amou como você", ele finalmente sussurrou. "Ele tinha pena de mim pelo que pensou que eu tinha me tornado".

"Eu ainda lhe tirei o que restava de sua família", Severus disse com a voz quebrada.

"Você foi o único que viu dentro de mim", Harry sussurrou. "O único que soube que eu estava lá. Eu te amo, Severus".

Foi à primeira vez que Harry disse seu nome e foi à coisa a mais bonita que Severus já ouvira. Ele beijou a palma de Harry e a esfregou em seu nariz. "Você gostaria de ver a marca?"

Harry enrijeceu-se e mordeu seu lábio. Finalmente, assentiu delicadamente.

Severus endireitou-se no divã e retirou seu suéter. Ele estava usando uma camisa branca por baixo e levantou a manga. Pegando mão de Harry, colocou-a em seu braço. Prendeu sua respiração quanto sentiu Harry correr seus dedos sobre a marca, seguindo-o com cuidado. Lentamente, Harry inclinou-se e plantou um pequeno beijo na cicatriz.

"Com o que se parece?", Harry finalmente perguntou.

"É uma cobra com um crânio", Severus respondeu, sua voz um pouco acima de um sussurro. "Ele talhou isso repetidamente em minha pele até que ficou da maneira que está agora. Mantive porque é a marca de meu passado. Um fardo que eu tenho que carregar".

Harry beijou a cicatriz outra vez, causando um ardor na espinha de Severus. "Você é bonito", Harry disse sussurrando. "E eu te amo muito".

Severus virou para Harry e segurou sua face nas mãos. "Eu quero beijá-lo, Harry".

Um pequeno sorriso enfeitou os lábios de Harry. "Ok", ele sussurrou.

Severus inclinou-se e colocou um beijo casto nos macios lábios de Harry. Estava a ponto de afastar quando sentiu a mão de Harry em torno da parte traseira de sua cabeça, puxando-o para baixo, para mais. Severus mordiscou um pouco o lábio inferior de Harry e o homem de cabelos negros e brilhantes abriu sua boca, permitindo a entrada de Severus.

Severus sentiu seu corpo todo vibrar e o explorou delicadamente a boca de Harry com sua língua. Harry permitiu-lhe o domínio e choramingou um pouco quando Severus finalmente afastou-se.

A face do homem mais velho estava em fogo quando olhou fixamente para o rosto de seu amado. Harry soltou uma pequena risada e Severus pode apenas sussurrar, "Wow".

**Fim do capítulo 8

* * *

**

**Nota Do Grupo:**

Mas um cap com o Harry falando! Esperamos que vocês gostem!

E para as pessoas que não sabem o que escrever na reviews a dica: ótima tradução, continuo a ler! XD!

Nossos agradecimentos à: **Paty Black, watashinomori **(Não queremos morrer não. Somos muito jovens para isso! XD), **Sheyla Snape, Dana Norram, Amy Lupin, Dark Wolf 03 (**essa fic já está terminada, tem 12 caps e já possui uma continuação, que logo que acabarmos de postar CID, iremos colocar a continuação), **Lis, maripottermalfoy, DarkAngelAngst, milanessa e Cris Snape.**

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Trabalho de Poções, Poção Irresistível, Quem é o papai, e também nossas fics não-slash.**

Os Tradutores


	9. Amor Como Nenhum Outro

**Autor: **Occasus

**Nome Original: **Cannon In D

**Tradução: **Celly M.

**Betagem: **Ivi

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Amor Como Nenhum Outro**

Severus acordou na manhã seguinte com uma quentura estranha em seu peito. Abriu um dos olhos apenas para se deparar com uma massa escura de cabelos rebeldes. E, então, lembrou-se. Era Harry.

Severus bocejou e envolveu seu amado com os braços. Não poderia ficar mais perfeito que estava. Correu as mãos pelos cabelos escuros e arrepiou-se quando percebeu que estava profunda e completamente apaixonado por aquele homem.

Harry deu um pequeno grunhido.

- Severus – ele murmurou. Mesmo que Harry tivesse falado um pouco durante aquela noite, sua voz ainda estava bem rouca, devido à falta de uso. – Que horas são?

Severus se sobressaltou e tentou decifrar os ponteiros do relógio.

- Er..eu acho que são sete horas.

Harry, preguiçosamente, passou uma das mãos pelo rosto de Severus.

- Muito cedo...durma mais.

Severus riu novamente. Ele não fazia idéia que Harry possuía um senso de humor tão irônico e infantil. Mas ele adorava. Era bem tranqüilizador que, agora que aquele homem havia saído de sua concha, tivesse uma personalidade tão marcante quando desejava. Sim, Severus havia notado _algumas_ vezes quando Harry deixava sua guarda baixa, mas agora estava reparando nela com força total.

Finalmente, cansado de ficar deitado na cama sem fazer nada, Severus se separou do abraço de Harry.

- Vou preparar o café – disse, beijando-o de leve nos lábios.

O homem sorriu, os olhos ainda fechados e enterrou a cabeça nos travesseiros.

- Ótimo, mas está frio aqui sem você.

- Estou cansado de ficar deitado na cama – Severus disse, fazendo charme. – Eu adoro olhar para você, mas estou cansado de ver você dormindo.

Harry aconchegou-se no _edredon_ e suspirou.

- Ótimo, você é quem sabe.

O homem mais velho gargalhou enquanto caminhava até a cozinha e começava a preparar o café. Ele inspecionou o lugar e conseguiu encontrar um pacote de _croissants_ que não estavam muito passados e uma garrafa de suco de laranja na geladeira.

Colocou duas xícaras e o café da manhã em uma bandeja e voltou ao quarto. Colocando a bandeja de um lado da cama, rastejou para baixo das cobertas com Harry e tocou o pescoço dele com o nariz.

- Eu venci – Harry disse, com a voz abafada.

Severus sorriu enquanto beijava suavemente o pescoço de Harry.

- Quem diria que você era tão brilhante?

- Eu sabia. –murmurou, em um arrepio. – E, agora, você sabe.

Severus acariciou um dos lados de seu rosto.

- Eu sou absolutamente louco. Você sabia disso?

Harry deu uma pequena gargalhada e colocou a mão na bochecha de Severus, acariciando-a levemente com seus dedos.

- Sim, eu sabia disso. Sabia há algum tempo.

- E você não tinha vontade de me deixar saber isso até _agora_ – disse, em um fingido tom de mágoa.

Harry sorriu.

- Eu não falava, lembra?

- Mas você até que fala bastante agora – Severus replicou.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Estou seguro aqui. Posso me abrir aqui.

- E você não pode lá?

- Não exatamente. O que Hermione faria se eu começasse a falar com ela? Vou te dizer o que ela faria. Ela começaria a chorar e me abraçar, depois ela iria _te_ abraçar, então, ela sairia correndo para contar ao Ron. _Então _ela faria aquela _tão importante_ ligação para a junta médica, que me levaria a um _laboratório _do hospital para me avaliar. Você _realmente_ acha que eu quero isso? – Harry deu uma pequena tossida. – E eu preciso de uma bebida. Essa conversa está fazendo minha garganta doer.

Severus franziu a testa enquanto estendia a xícara de café para Harry. Era estranho, mas parecia que o garoto estava muito mais ciente de tudo que todos supunham.

- Por que você se escondeu de todos? –Severus finalmente perguntou.

Harry tomou um longo gole de café antes de responder.

- Estava cansado e com medo. Quando fui mandado para o hospital, eu era apenas um garotinho. Meus tios... eles não gostavam muito de mim. Nunca gostaram. E eles me puniam por ter caído nas mãos de um _serial killer_ e ter ficado cego. Quando eles perceberam que tinham que cuidar de mim ao invés de me obrigar a fazer todas as tarefas de Dudley, bem, foi um pouco demais. Então, eles me jogaram em Hogwarts –Harry tomou mais um longo gole do café. – Um dia antes de me levarem para Hogwarts, meu tio se irritou e me bateu muito. Eu não entendia e era difícil porque eu estava cego e não podia fugir. Eles me chamavam de_ isso_. Eu não sabia o que fazer, então... Apenas guardei tudo na minha mente. Encontrei esse lugar aqui dentro, onde podia enxergar, meus pais estavam lá e ninguém podia me machucar. Quando Hermione começou, eu relutei em ser seu amigo, mas podia ouvir a pena em sua voz. Ela pensou que eu era outro daqueles malucos naquele lugar, com os quais podia se falar, mas que nunca seriam pessoas reais. Então, eu decidi que era mais seguro ficar no meu mundinho.

Severus respirou, meio trêmulo. Ele estava devastado entre a raiva profunda dos Dursley e compaixão pelo seu amado. Fez um esforço para se recompor antes de fazer a pergunta mais difícil de todas.

-Harry, e quanto a Sirius?

Harry virou a cabeça para um lado e segurou a mão de Severus.

- Você não tem que me perguntar isso. Eu sei que é difícil para você. Posso falar sobre isso com você mais tarde – ele parou para outro gole de café, fazendo careta enquanto engolia.

- Sinto muito se dói para você falar tanto –Severus tentou. –Você pode parar.

-Eu não vou parar por isso. Só não quero trazer mais dor para sua vida.

Severus sacudiu a mão de Harry.

- Está tudo bem. Eu...Eu preciso saber.

Harry suspirou profundamente e pigarreou antes de falar.

- Sirius levou algum tempo para me localizar porque nunca foi nomeado meu guardião depois que meus pais morreram. Eu acho que ele tentou, em algum momento, quando eu era bebê, mas ficou provado que ele não servia como guardião ou qualquer besteira do tipo. Eu não sei se ele teria agüentado a responsabilidade. Mas eu penso, às vezes, se as coisas não seriam diferentes. Se Riddle realmente tivesse conseguido me encontrar – ele parou por um momento. – Bem, quando Sirius me achou, já havia perdido as esperanças que alguém iria me encontrar, além de um garoto aleijado que nunca teria a exata noção das coisas. Sirius conversou bastante quando veio pela primeira vez. Eu ouvi o que ele tinha a dizer, assim como fiz com você. Mas em algum momento, durante sua sexta visita, eu percebi que se eu saísse da minha concha um dia, ele ainda teria que tomar conta de um garoto cego. E, mesmo que eu parecesse com meu pai, nunca seria como ele.

- O que quer dizer, Harry?

- Sirius estava um pouco obcecado com o fato de eu parecer com meu pai. Ele costumava se sentar e ficar por horas me contando histórias de como ele e meu pai eram na escola, como meu pai conheceu minha mãe e como ela o odiava no início. Mas... eu percebi que sua voz estava melancólica _demais_, cheia de saudade de algo que ele nunca mais teria. Foi aí que eu percebi que Sirius me queria como um substituto de James. E eu nunca poderia ser. Eu _sempre_ seria um pouco dependente dos outros e Sirius era muito independente para isso. Eventualmente...Ele parou de vir. Ele me mandava cartões de aniversário, que Hermione lia para mim. Mas...Ele parou de ser uma saída para mim e eu desisti.

Severus mordeu o lábio inferior, em pensamentos.

- Mas por que _eu_, Harry? Todos me perguntam porque, Harry. Mas eu quero saber porque _você _confia em _mim_?

- Você falou comigo como uma pessoa, como se eu pudesse entender e compreender tudo o que você dizia. E eu _entendia_. Era divertido pintar com você e estava tão cativado pela sua maneira de descrever as coisas. Ajudou a melhorar minha memória de cores, detalhes de árvores e animais. Era lindo. E então você... Escreveu um bilhete em braile. Você me deu algo que eu podia colocar minhas mãos de verdade e ler, ao invés de me dar algo que alguém tinha que ler para mim. Era como... Era como se você estivesse me lembrando que eu havia sido independente uma vez e que poderia ser novamente.

Severus não resistiu mais. Debruçou-se e beijou Harry nos lábios. O homem de cabelos negros correspondeu, abrindo a boca e enroscando os braços em torno do pescoço de Severus. O beijo estava mais que quente, ambas as línguas buscando por domínio, mas nenhuma delas ganhando. Severus finalmente se separou, buscando por ar.

- Eu te amo, Severus – Harry disse. – Não quero voltar para o hospital e não quero ser como era. Quero ficar aqui com você, onde eu realmente estou seguro.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Severus ligou para Hermione, depois de obter permissão de Harry para contá-la que ele havia voltado a falar. Desejava dizer a ela que Harry ficaria com ele e não voltaria mais para aquele hospital. Ele decidiu fazer a ligação enquanto Harry cochilava no sofá.

Ligou para o celular dela e esperou que fosse atendido.

- Alô.

- Hermione? Aqui é Severus.

- Oi, Sev! – ela disse, animada. – Feliz Natal.

- Feliz Natal para você também.

- Como foi com Harry ontem à noite? Ele ficou nervoso? E o que você tinha para falar comigo?

Severus sorriu.

- Bem, foi tudo bem na noite passada. Harry estava tudo, menos nervoso e o que eu tinha para contar é que ele _falou._

- **O QUE?**

- Ouch. – Severus resmungou, esfregando o ouvido.

- Me desculpe – ela se emocionou. – Eu apenas... Você está falando sério ou está tentando fazer alguma brincadeira? Porque isso não seria _engraçado_.

- Hermione, _eu_ sou o tipo de pessoa que faz qualquer tipo de brincadeira?

- Não – ela disse lentamente. – Eu acho que não.

- Ele não vai falar com você – Severus disse. – Ele não vai falar com ninguém, a não ser comigo. E ele pediu para ficar aqui. Ele não quer voltar para Hogwarts.

Hermione suspirou.

- Ele é livre para fazer o que quiser, Severus –ela disse, mas seu tom de voz a traiu.

- O que é que você _não _está dizendo?

- Bem, a junta médica talvez lute contra essa decisão e tente provar que ele não é capaz. Isso forçará o caso a ir a julgamento e Harry será obrigado a ver um sem número de médicos que irão testar sua capacidade mental, isso sem falar que ele poderá ter que _testemunhar_ no tribunal. Sem mencionar que, caso ele prove que é capaz e independente, a junta médica pode tentar uma causa contra os Dursley. Eu não sei se Harry gostaria disso.

Severus ouviu aquilo tudo.

- E se ele não aceitar?

- Então eles o irão pegar contra vontade. Será um negócio sujo, Severus, e eu vou ajudá-los da maneira que puder, eu prometo. Mas seria mais fácil se Harry lentamente deixasse o hospital, por vontade própria.

- E se eu tentar obter a custódia dele ou ao menos ter poderes de um tutor?

- É possível, mas ainda assim significaria uma sentença do tribunal.

- Isso envolveria Harry? Ele teria de estar presente?

- Não – ela respondeu depois de um primeiro momento. – Eu acho que não. Mas você vai ter que trabalhar muito para provar que ele está melhor com você que dentro de um hospital bem equipado.

Severus suspirou e colocou uma das mãos no rosto.

- Essa não era a notícia que eu estava esperando, Hermione. Eu esperava que você pudesse simplesmente dar sua assinatura em um pedaço de papel, eu pudesse arrumar as coisas dele e acabar com isso tudo.

Hermione deu um pequeno suspiro.

- Se eu pudesse, eu o faria. Mas não posso. Estou maravilhada por você e pelo Harry, acredite em mim. Gostaria de ter mais que eu pudesse fazer.

- Quem tem poderes de tutor agora?

- Harry os tem. Mas lembre-se que a junta médica pode lutar contra isso.

- Tudo bem. Eu te ligo mais tarde. Feliz Natal, Hermione.

- Sinto muito, Sev. Feliz Natal para você também.

Ele desligou o telefone e deu um gemido alto.

- O que aconteceu? – a voz de Harry soava sonolenta.

Severus virou-se e viu o garoto caminhar em sua direção, as mãos estendidas para frente, tentando encontrá-lo. O homem mais velho segurou-as e guiou Harry até uma cadeira.

- Acabei de falar ao telefone com Hermione – ele disse.

- Isso eu percebi – respondeu, suavemente. – Não foi muito bom, eu presumo?

- Bem, as coisas talvez não corram tão fáceis como eu pensei – ele suspirou profundamente e explicou a Harry cada uma das possibilidades que poderiam acontecer. – Eu quero o melhor para você, mas não quero forçá-lo a algo que você não está preparado. Tenho certeza de que Hermione vai aparecer com alguma alternativa que você fique no hospital, mas na verdade estará comigo.

- É um pouco ridículo, não acha? Eu sou uma pessoa no controle de minhas ações. Eu não gosto da idéia de ter minha liberdade ameaçada.

- Então, que caminho você vai tomar?

- Eu suponho que vou ter que me dar alta – ele disse, após um momento. – E veremos como tudo vai ser.

- Se você falar com eles da maneira que está falando comigo, eles não terão _nenhum _caso contra você – Severus ponderou.

Harry gargalhou.

- Talvez eu faça isso.

**xxxxxxxxx**

O plano havia sido traçado e Harry apressou-se em solicitar alta da clínica tão rápido quanto humanamente possível. Severus o ajudou com toda a papelada necessária e rapidamente eles estavam com todos os pertences de Harry dentro do táxi, do lado de fora.

Hermione estava com os olhos cheios d' água enquanto se despedia de Harry, que ainda estava mudo para ela. Ele se retesou quando ela o abraçou, mas permitiu o toque.

Uma vez que todos os pertences de Harry estavam arrumados no _flat_, o rapaz fez questão que saíssem para comer.

-Você tem _certeza_, Harry? – Severus pressionou. Estava nervoso por seu amado. –Restaurantes podem estar cheios e podem ser um tanto tumultuado.

Harry gargalhou.

- Eu não estou com medo, Severus. Você vai estar ao meu lado o tempo todo. Vou deixar você encontrar um pequeno bistrô, talvez, um onde ninguém vá. Não fui a muitos restaurantes e quero celebrar com você – seus olhos que não enxergavam estavam pedindo, mas foi o biquinho que finalmente venceu as resistências de Severus.

Ele inclinou-se e beijou os lábios que ainda faziam bico.

-Você venceu, seu espertinho – rosnou em seus ouvidos.

Harry sorriu e puxou Severus para um beijo mais quente.

- Eu te amo, Severus.

- Continue fazendo isso - Severus murmurou. – E não vamos chegar ao restaurante.

Harry sorriu um pouco e deu uma pequena mordida no pescoço do outro.

- Eu acho que vai ter que esperar pela noite.

Severus gemeu enquanto capturava os lábios de Harry em mais um beijo.

- Você é tão maravilhoso – disse, em um suspiro.

Harry deu um tapinha em sua mão.

- Tudo bem, vamos antes de nos distrairmos mais. Eu _estou_ com fome e _quero_ comer hoje.

Severus guiou Harry escadas abaixo e eles pegaram um táxi. Severus optou por um restaurante italiano logo no final da rua. Não era o melhor restaurante do lugar, mas era calmo e a comida era excelente.

Estavam sentados em uma das mesas dos fundos, longe da confusão da entrada e da bagunça de pessoas comendo e falando. Severus pediu uma garrafa de vinho e massa com camarões e lagosta para os dois.

Harry, ocasionalmente, inclinava-se na direção de Severus e perguntava em seu ouvido coisas como _"Como são as mesas?"_ ou "_Qual é a cor mais predominante nesse lugar?"_.

Severus sorria e tentava se superar para dar a melhor descrição que podia do lugar para Harry. Dava-lhe um pequeno prazer descrever a Harry a quentura das paredes marrons e o amarelo pálido das velas em cima da mesa. Ele até começou a descrever as pessoas do lugar.

- Oh, lá vem uma família realmente estranha, se é que eu já vi alguma tão estranha. –Severus disse, com um sorrisinho. – O pai é bem gordo, quase sem pescoço e numa cor meio arroxeada. A mãe é magra e alta, quase como um pássaro. Ela é loira e seus dentes são bem grandes.

Estava prestes a continuar a descrição quando notou que Harry estava completamente pálido. Ele tremia um pouco e sua respiração estava um pouco falha.

- Harry? Qual o problema?

- Eles...Eles têm um filho? Provavelmente da minha idade? Gordo, de cabelos loiros, parecido com o pai? – sua voz era quase um sussurro tremido.

Severus franziu a testa ao perceber que Harry estava absolutamente certo.

- Sim. Você os conhece?

- A-aqueles sã-são m-m-meus t-t-ti-tios. –ele gaguejou.

- Deus. –Severus murmurou.

- E-eu na-não que-quero q-q-que eles m-m-me ve-ve-vejam a-a-aqui.

Mas parecia ser tarde demais. O filho gordo havia se virado e olhava diretamente para Severus e Harry. Ele apontou um dos dedos gordos na direção dos dois.

-Olha, mãe. Parece aquele meu primo maluco que nós jogamos no hospital.

A mulher com cara de cavalo se virou e perdeu o fôlego.

- Oh, meu Deus!

O pai olhou na mesma direção.

- E vejam só! Ainda uma droga cega e saindo com uma bicha. Nojento! Absolutamente nojento!

Severus sentiu a raiva crescer dentro de si.

- Olhe como _fala_ –ele sussurrou para a família. – Eu _não _quero fazer uma cena aqui, mas se for necessário, se vocês continuarem a insultar Harry, eu _irei_. E vocês _não _vão gostar.

O pai, se possível, ficou ainda mais roxo e fechou os lábios em profundo descontentamento.

- Como ousa nos insultar desse jeito? _Nós _somos _pessoas_ normais. _Ele _é apenas um _louco_ aleijado que nos faria um imenso favor caso se matasse.

Aquele foi à última fagulha. Seveus estava de pé e antes que qualquer um pudesse piscar, seu punho havia acertado o tio de harry e o homem gordo estava, agora, no chão, segurando o que deveria ser uma mandíbula quebrada.

- Se eu o pegar..._Apenas _pegar perto de Harry e se eu _apenas_ ouvir outra palavra como essas vindas da sua boca, você vai pagar. O soco que você recebeu vai parecer uma _massagem_ comparada ao que eu vou fazer com você.

Severus tirou o rapaz trêmulo e pálido da mesa, jogou algumas notas ali pelo vinho e pela comida e eles saíram.

Harry estava absolutamente quieto e imóvel durante a viagem de volta dentro do táxi e caiu no sofá assim que entraram no _flat_.

Severus imediatamente estava ao seu lado, preocupado com seu amante e receoso que Harry estivesse, mais uma vez, se fechando em seu mundo.

Ele acariciou os fios negros do rapaz suavemente, tirando-os dos olhos.

- Eu realmente sinto muito, Harry. Eu não queria que aquilo tivesse acontecido. Eu te amo tanto e não vou deixar ninguém te insultar. Ninguém mais vai te machucar, Harry. Não enquanto eu estiver vivo.

Harry ficou imóvel por um momento antes de cair nos braços de Severus, soluços sacudindo seu corpo.

- Obrigado, Severus. Eu te amo mais que as palavras podem dizer. Eu nunca me senti tão seguro em toda minha vida. Apenas... Obrigado.

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Mais um caps, agora só faltam três... Esperamos que vocês estejam ansiosos para a continuação dessa fic.

Nossos agradecimentos à: **Marck Evans, DW03, Baby Potter, xmaripottermalfoyx, Bárbara G., Sheyla Snape, Lee, Patty Black, Amy Lupin, watashinomori, Cris Snape, Paula Lírio, juh t., Dana Norram, Anita Joyce Belice e Mathew Potter-Malfoy**.

E para as pessoas que não sabem o que escrever na reviews a dica: ótima tradução, continuo a ler! XD!

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Trabalho de Poções, Poção Irresistível, Quem é o papai, e também nossas fics não-slash.**

Os Tradutores


	10. Mon Ami

**Autor: **Occasus

**Nome****Original: **Cannon In D

**Tradução: GMW (**Eternal Requiem For A Dreamer)

**Betagem: **Ivi (Ivinne)

**Disclaimer**: não é meu, então não copie.

* * *

**_Mon__Ami_**

Na primeira semana após os feriados, Severus fez a única coisa racional em que pôde pensar. Ele foi atrás de um advogado. Sabia que havia apenas uma pessoa em quem confiava. Era um velho colega de escola, que acabara deixando a faculdade de Arte para se ocupar com Direito.

Remus Lupin viera da França para estudar na Universidade de Cambridge com Severus para fazer o primeiro semestre. Remus acabara indo para a Escola de Nottingham de Direito para obter seu diploma enquanto Severus fora para a Royal College of Art. Eles tentaram se manter em contato durante os anos, embora a carreira de Remus o deixasse razoavelmente ocupado.

Severus revirou seu livro de endereços e, finalmente, conseguiu encontrar o telefone.

"Espero que ele ainda viva aqui," ele murmurou olhando o endereço em Londres. Ele discou o número.

"Olá, aqui é do escritório de Advocacia do sr Lupin," veio uma voz amigável a e feminina.

"Olá," Severus disse, um tanto aliviado por ainda ser no mesmo lugar. "Eu esperava que o sr Lupin pudesse falar comigo. Meu nome é Severus Snape e é um assunto de grande importância."

O senhor é um cliente dele?" A mulher inquiriu.

"Não, sou um velho amigo."

"Eu o avisarei que você está na linha," ela disse e o pôs na espera.

Severus bateu impacientemente o pé enquanto ouvia a música irritante no outro lado da linha. Alguns momentos depois, ele ouviu um clique e, então, "Alô? Aqui é Remus Lupin."

"Remus," Severus disse calorosamente. "Você _não faz idéia_ do quão contente eu estou por você ainda estar trabalhando em Londres!"

"Severus," Lupin exclamou. "Eu pensei que talvez fosse você, mas não tinha certeza! Como está?"

Severus sorriu com a familiaridade do sotaque francês e da alegria por detrás das palavras. Remus sempre fora irritantemente alegre, mesmo nas piores circunstâncias. "Eu estou tão bem quanto é de se esperar," ele disse. "Mas eu tenho um pequeno problema e achei que, talvez, você pudesse me ajudar."

"Eu posso certamente tentar, _mon_ _ami_. Qual é o problema?"

Severus respirou fundo e contou a Remus toda a história de Harry. Ele começou quando o conhecera no hospital e foi até a recente descoberta de sua personalidade e os problemas legais que eles poderiam enfrentar.

"Parece que você está apaixonado de verdade," Remus disse com um suspiro.

Severus riu. "Sim, estou absolutamente apaixonado por ele. E não quero perdê-lo, Remus. Você acha que pode me ajudar? Quero levar a melhor."

"Claro. Ficarei feliz em te ajudar com o que você precisar."

"Conselho legal é a primeira coisa que preciso," Severus disse com um suspiro. "Preciso saber o que temos de fazer para nos prepararmos. Não quero ser pego de surpresa."

"Por que não nos encontramos em um jantar?" Remus sugeriu. "Você e Harry poderiam me encontrar em um restaurante amanhã à noite."

"Essa, talvez, não seja uma boa idéia," Severus disse baixinho. "Ele se encontrou com seus parentes na última vez em que saímos para comer e... Bem, acho que seria melhor se você viesse até aqui para jantar."

"Tudo bem," ele disse.

Severus lhe deu o endereço.

"Eu levarei alguns papéis para vocês dois. Levarei cópias impressas em Braille para Harry, se você estiver de acordo."

"Seria perfeito, Remy," ele disse, usando o velho apelido que lhe dera. "Estou ansioso para nos encontrarmos."

"_Au__revoir_, Severus."

Severus desligou o telefone e voltou para a sala de estar, onde Harry estava sentado, perto do fogo, lendo um dos livros que Hermione lhe dera. Severus parou por um momento, observando suas mãos deslizarem pelas saliências. Ele amava a expressão de concentração quando Harry se perdia em um livro, a forma como franzia a testa e como mordia o lábio inferior.

"Eu sei que você está aí," Harry disse, ainda lendo.

Severus deu uma risadinha e beijou seu amado. "Livro bom?"

"Sim," Harry disse. Ele terminou a página e a marcou com um marcador de livros. Deixando o livro de lado, ele gesticulou para que Severus se juntasse a ele no sofá. Eles se enrodilharam sob o cobertor e dividiram outro beijo. "Você fez a sua ligação?"

Severus respirou em seu pescoço por um momento antes de responder. "Sim Harry. Meu velho amigo da faculdade virá amanhã para o jantar e nos ajudará a preparar a papelada."

"Já há papelada envolvida?" Harry perguntou, soando levemente nervoso.

"É só uma precaução," Severus o assegurou, correndo as mãos pelas mechas bagunçadas de Harry. "Ele fará uma cópia para mim e uma cópia em Braille para você. Não acho que precisamos nos preocupar. Remus é um advogado brilhante."

Harry suspirou. "Nada nunca pode ser fácil para mim, pode?"

Severus deu uma risadinha. "A vida comigo será fácil," ele lhe assegurou. "Eu prometo."

**xxxxxxxxx**

Severus preparou um assado e um pudim para o jantar e colocou uma garrafa de vinho para gelar. Ele estava ansioso para ver Remus novamente e estava certo que Harry se abriria para ele. Ele queria que Harry confiasse em seu advogado e ele sabia que Remus era um bom homem.

Harry estava um pouco nervoso com um estranho indo a casa deles. Ele não estava falando muito e passara a maior parte do dia na sala de estar, ao lado da janela, lendo seu livro. Severus aparecia em alguns momentos e sussurrava coisas doces e insignificantes em sua orelha e o beijava gentilmente. Ele queria assegurar a seu amante que nada jamais o machucaria novamente.

"Você vai gostar de Remus," Severus disse gentilmente. "Ele é uma das almas mais agradáveis que já conheci."

Harry sorriu. "Eu confio em você Severus," ele disse baixinho. "Você não é alguém que julgue precipitada ou tardiamente."

O interfone os interrompeu. Severus apertou o botão, permitindo que Remus entrasse na construção. Ele abriu a porta e sorriu quando viu seu velho amigo.

Remus ainda parecia abençoadamente jovem e bonito. Seu cabelo castanho claro estava cortado curto e arrumado e seus olhos cor de âmbar ainda tinham o brilho delicado de calor que ele se lembrava dos tempos de escola. Severus nunca admitira, mas em seus dias de estudante, ele fora levemente apaixonado elo homem. Claro, agora ele estava apaixonado demais por Harry para sequer pensar nisso, mas ele esperava preservar a amizade.

Eles se abraçaram rapidamente enquanto Severus convidava Remus a entrar. "Você está lindo, _mon_ _ami_," Remus disse baixinho. "Se apaixonar fez maravilhas por você!"

Severus riu. "Você também não está mal," ele disse, dando tapinhas em seu ombro. "Como está a sua vida amorosa? Eu esqueci de tais prazeres quando nos falamos pelo telefone."

Remus riu. "Ela é inexistente no momento. O trabalho tem tomado quase todo o meu tempo."

Severus conduziu Remus até a sala de estar, onde Harry estava sentado em sua cadeira com um livro. Quando ele os ouviu entrando, ele o deixou de lado e se levantou. Severus pegou o braço de Harry e o levou até Remus.

"Remus Lupin, esse é Harry Potter."

Remus estendeu a mão e Severus guiou a de Harry até ela. Eles as sacudiram e Harry sorriu. "É um prazer," ele finalmente disse em uma voz muito baixa.

Severus ofegou silenciosamente. Ele não esperara que Harry falasse, considerando que ele ainda era a única pessoa com quem Harry falara desde que tinha onze anos.

"Também é um prazer te conhecer, Harry," Remus disse alegremente. "Severus me contou um pouco sobre você. Eu realmente sinto que tenhamos de nos conhecer nessas condições, mas espero que tenhamos muito tempo para coisas agradáveis."

Harry deu uma pequena risada. "Sim, bem, eu também, sr Lupin."

Severus quase pulou de alegria, conduzindo todos até a mesa de jantar. Harry e Lupin se sentaram enquanto Severus começava a servi-los. Quando seus pratos estavam cheios, eles começaram a discutir o caso.

"Eu realmente não vejo como a junta médica terá um caso contra você, Harry," Lupin disse com um sorriso largo. "Para ser honesto, tudo o que você tem de fazer é entrar no tribunal e dizer três palavras e isso provará que é capaz para tomar suas próprias decisões."

"Não estou exatamente preocupado com isso, sr Lupin," Harry disse baixinho após um momento. "Eu não quero ir ao tribunal, não quero ser cutucado e examinado por todos os médicos que eles têm. Eu não quero reviver meu passado com nenhum tipo de psiquiatra e nem quero abrir um caso contra os Dursleys. Meu passado está em paz e eu quero que ele continue assim."

Lupin coçou o queixo, pensativamente. "Bem, Harry, eu não sei o quanto você pode evitar apenas se recusando a abrir um processo contra sua família. No entanto, como seus parentes abriram mão da sua custódia, a junta médica pode abrir um processo contra você. Se for esse o caso, você pode ser convocado a depor."

"Bem, eu certamente espero que não seja o caso," Harry disse, pensativo. "Mas eu suponho que se isso for resolver tudo, eu acho que posso fazê-lo."

"O que você sugere que nós façamos?" Severus perguntou, após um momento.

"Eu sugiro que vocês me contratem como seu advogado e, assim, quaisquer questões ou comentários passariam por mim. Eu posso defender o caso pessoalmente e vocês têm a minha palavra de que eu o farei minha prioridade máxima."

Harry sorriu. "Não há necessidade de tudo isso."

Lupin riu. "Harry, creia-me, eu adoraria assumir esse caso. Você não faz idéia das pessoas que vêm ao meu escritório. Eu me encolho só de pensar nisso. Esse caso é puro... E é para um velho e querido amigo. Nada me deixaria mais feliz."

Severus sorriu, "Obrigado Remy. Eu aprecio isso mais que você imagina."

Eles terminaram o jantar e a sobremesa conversando sobre assuntos mundanos. Finalmente, Severus conduziu Harry e Remus para a sala de estar com xícaras de chá enquanto ele arrumava toda a bagunça.

"Deixe-me ajudá-lo," Remus insistiu enquanto ajudava Severus a recolher seus pratos.

"Não," ele disse firmemente. "Vá até a sala de estar e converse com Harry. Você é a segunda pessoa com quem ele fala desde que tem onze anos."

Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Sério?"

Severus assentiu. "Ele ainda tem de falar com alguém da equipe, incluindo Hermione Granger, que o conhece desde que ele tem doze anos. Então vá falar com ele. Mostre a ele a papelada que você trouxe."

Remus sorriu e voltou para a sala de estar. Harry estava sentado no sofá dando goles em seu chá e sorriu quando Remus entrou.

"Ele é tão teimoso," Remus reclamou, sentando-se ao lado de Harry.

Harry sorriu. "Sim, ele é um tanto teimoso."

"Acho que você está aqui graças à teimosia dele, não?"

Harry riu. "Isso é verdade, sr Lupin."

"Me chame de Remus, ou Remy, por favor."

"Remus então," Harry disse, após um momento. "Eu tentei de tudo para fazê-lo desistir de mim, mas ele não o fez. Mesmo quando eu me recusei a responder a ele por semanas, ele continuou voltando e voltando. Deus, eu o amo."

"Vocês dois têm sorte de ter um ao outro," Remus disse um tanto melancolicamente.

"Você não tem ninguém?" Harry inquiriu.

Remus balançou a cabeça antes de perceber que o gesto era em vão. "Não. Meu trabalho me toma muito tempo."

"Bem, eu espero que você possa ter tempo para nos visitar de novo."

"Eu tentarei Harry, de verdade."

Severus entrou no aposento após terminar na cozinha e sentou-se do outro lado de Harry. Remus aproveitou a oportunidade para apresentar a cada um as cópias dos papéis que trouxera.

"Isso é só um resumo das leis e dos direitos de Harry," Remus explicou. "A página seguinte eu mesmo escrevi e que inclui todos os furos nas leis. Alguns nos serão úteis e outros nos atrapalharão. Mas acho que posso dizer que nada poderá deter Harry de reter seu poder de ter um procurador."

Harry rapidamente deslizou seus dedos pelas páginas antes de dar um suspiro. "Isso é maravilhoso Remus, realmente é."

"Mas," Remus adivinhou.

"Mas eu ainda acho que serei levado de volta ao hospital."

Remus não pôde conter uma risada. "Oh Harry, confie em mim quando eu digo que essa não é uma possibilidade. Você é totalmente capaz e não há como eles provarem que você não é."

Severus apertou seu amado e beijou sua bochecha. "Eu te disse, ninguém te machucará novamente."

**xxxxxxxxx**

Durante as semanas seguintes, diversas coisas aconteceram. A primeira foi que, apesar de ter sido contratado como seu advogado, Remus estava rapidamente se tornando amigo do casal. Eles quase podiam ser descritos como um trio na maior parte do tempo, nenhum podia ser encontrado sem os outros dois.

A segunda foi que a junta médica, como previsto por Hermione, lutou contra a liberação de Harry de Hogwarts. A advogada da junta era uma velha endurecida chamada Minerva McGonagall, que não aceitava disparates. Ela contatara Remus para discutir os termos da alta de Harry.

No fim, McGonagall decidiu que a junta não lutaria contra o poder de Harry em ter um procurador, caso ele visse um médico e se provasse competente. Ela assegurou a Remus que seria uma visita rápida e que Harry não teria de reviver seu passado.

O médico era um psiquiatra chamado Arthur Weasley. Severus e Harry pensaram que fosse uma coincidência até que o conheceram. Depois de vê-lo e descrever para Harry seu cabelo vermelho ainda aparente, apesar da calvície, aparência baixa e atarracada, não havia como não reconhecer o homem como um dos Weasleys.

Severus e Harry apertaram sua mão antes de se sentarem em seu gabinete. "Posso perguntar se você é parente de Gina e Rony?" Severus inquiriu imediatamente.

O dr Weasley sorriu. "Sou o pai deles."

Severus tentou ocultar um sorriso. Ele tivera a suspeita de que isso fora arranjado por Rony e Hermione para fazer com que a visita deles fosse mais fácil. Severus e Harry acharam o dr Weasley uma pessoa agradável com um gosto estranho por colecionar coisas estranhas, como patos de borracha e colheres. Ele era amigável e tinha um senso de humor peculiar.

Harry, finalmente, conseguiu abrir sua boca e manter uma conversa inteligente com o dr Weasley, que apreciou o senso de humor perverso do homem e suas piadas secas e infantis.

Eles ficaram ali por duas horas antes que o dr Weasley os liberasse, assegurando a Harry que ele tinha controle total sobre sua mentalidade e não teria problemas com a junta médica dali para frente.

Eles imediatamente ligaram para Remus e o convidaram para jantar para comemorar.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Harry e Severus estavam enrodilhados no chão em frente a lareira, sob um cobertor macio. Severus estava apoiado em seu cotovelo, admirando o rosto de seu amado. "Isso correu bem," ele sussurrou, passando suas mãos pelo cabelo de Harry.

Harry sorriu e se voltou para o toque. "Muito bem," ele concordou.

Severus se inclinou e beijou Harry profundamente. O homem mais novo abriu a boca para permitir que Severus o provasse com a língua. Harry arqueou as costas quando Severus encontrou seu membro endurecido e lhe deu uma estocada rápida.

"Deus," o homem de cabelos negros sibilou. Severus deu uma risadinha e o fez novamente.

"Gosta disso?" Ele disse de modo provocante.

Harry agarrou Severus pelo pescoço e o puxou para baixo. "Se você parar agora, você se arrependerá seriamente."

Severus riu novamente e começou a trilhar o estômago de Harry com pequenos beijos. Ele pausou ao atingir seu umbigo e deu um riso dissimulado. "Continuo?"

Harry murmurou algo inaudível, empurrando a cabeça de Severus com as mãos.

Severus riu um pouco enquanto tomava Harry em sua boca. Ele se endureceu ao ouvir os gritos de paixão do mais novo enquanto ele sugava e lambia gentilmente. Levou apenas alguns minutos até que Harry atingisse o clímax e Severus engoliu, limpando Harry. Ele subiu novamente para o rosto de Harry e o beijou.

Harry ronronou contra seu pescoço e começou a mordiscar a orelha de Severus. "Eu te amo," ele murmurou. "Tanto."

"Eu te amo mais que as palavras podem descrever," ele disse, um pouco sem fôlego. Ele ofegou quando Harry tomou sua ereção e lhe deu algumas estocadas firmes.

"Ah," Harry disse depois de ouvir Severus ofegar. "Vejo que você quer que eu retribua o favor."

Severus choramingou quando Harry abaixou seu corpo e tomou Severus em sua boca. Harry foi completamente incrível enquanto lambia e sugava, fazendo Severus gritar seu nome quando finalmente atingiu o clímax. Harry limpou Severus com uma risadinha e beijou seu amante profundamente.

Eles adormeceram nos braços um do outro, nenhum deles querendo sair de onde estava. Sim, eles estavam completamente apaixonados.

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Atenção para a contagem regressiva: faltam apenas dois capítulos.

Nossos agradecimentos à: **Dana Norram, Bela-chan, Dark Wolf 03, Sheyla Snape, Mathew Potter-Malfoy, watashinomori, Baby Potter, xmaripottermalfoyx (**infelizmente não podemos contar **), Hanna Snape, juh t., Lyra Belacqua, Ivinne, DarkAngelAngst.**

E para as pessoas que não sabem o que escrever na reviews a dica: ótima tradução, continuo a ler! XD!

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Trabalho de Poções, Poção Irresistível, Quem é o papai, e também nossas fics não-slash.**

Os Tradutores


	11. Crashing Waves

**Autor: **Occasus

**Nome****Original: **Cannon In D

**Tradução: **Nicolle Snape

**Betagem: **Ivi (Ivinne)

**Disclaimer**: não é meu, então não copie.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Crashing****Waves**

Severus e Harry desfrutaram duas felicíssimas semanas juntos. Duas semanas fazendo amor freneticamente, cafés da manhã, almoços, chás e jantares. Divertiam um ao outro, em sua beleza e em seu silêncio confortável.

Naturalmente, isso teve que terminar. Nada era sempre tão bom, não por um longo tempo.

Severus estava em seu estúdio de pintura quando o telefone soou. Ele sabia que Harry estava lendo na sala de estar e chamou-lhe. "Por favor, amor, atenda!".

Do outro lado do apartamento, Harry assentiu. Ele ainda estava um pouco nervoso sobre sua habilidade em falar, mas os únicos que sempre ligavam eram Remus e Draco. Ele tateou em busca do telefone e o encontrou exatamente onde havia o deixado.

"Alô", ele disse muito suavemente.

"Harry", falou o alegre homem francês. "Você está bem?".

"Olá, Remus", Harry disse ainda suavemente. "Eu estou bem e você?".

"Eu tenho notícias, Harry", disse em um tom mais sombrio. "Eu fui contatado pela Mlle. McGonagall".

"A advogada do hospital?", Harry perguntou, seu coração falhando.

"Sim, ela mesma", Remus respondeu. "Ela me informou da decisão deles em prosseguir com o caso contra Vernon e Petúnia Dursley".

Harry estremeceu. "Eles prosseguirão? Mesmo eu não desejando isso?".

"Eu receio que sim, _mon_ _ami_", Remus disse em tom calmo. "Eu irei tratar disso, Harry, não se preocupe com isso. Eu pretendo terminar este caso com uma declaração assinada para você muito antes que tenha de atender aos processos da corte".

"Isso irá funcionar?", Harry perguntou, esperanço.

"Deve. No entanto, eu tenho um favor a pedir para Severus".

"Você gostaria que eu fosse chamá-lo?".

"Não" Remus disse após um momento. "Eu suponho que ele está ocupado já que você atendeu ao telefone".

Harry riu. "Já me conhece tão bem, não?".

Remus riu. Tanto quanto eu posso. Diga-lhe apenas que eu posso necessitar que ele atenda à corte em seu lugar. Peça a ele que me ligue mais tarde nesta noite".

"Certo", Harry disse. "Adeus".

"_Au__revoir_".

Harry desligou o telefone e respirou agitadamente. "Severus", ele chamou.

Um momento mais tarde Severus entrou na sala de estar limpando a tinta em suas mãos com uma toalha molhada. "Tudo bem, Harry?" Mas poderia ver na face dele que nada estava bem. Harry estava ligeiramente pálido e com o cenho franzido.

Severus largou a toalha no braço do divã e ajoelhou-se na frente de Harry. Severus segurou as mãos de seu amado. "O que aconteceu? Quem era no telefone?".

"Remus", Harry disse docemente dando um aperto nas mãos de Severus. "Ele disse que a advogada McGonagall está começando um caso contra os Dursleys mesmo que isso seja contra a minha vontade".

"Oh, Deuses", Severus gemeu. "O que Remus disse que nós precisamos fazer?".

"Nada, no momento", Harry disse. "Mas ele necessita de um favor. Ele diz que não quer que eu compareça ao julgamento e você precisará ir em meu lugar".

Severus franziu as sobrancelhas. "Isso não faz nenhum sentido. Eu não estava presente durante o abuso quando você era criança".

Harry encolheu um pouco os ombros. "Ele lhe explicará hoje à noite quando você lhe telefonar. Agora, pare de falar e me beije. Eu estou destroçado".

Severus riu agradecidamente, capturando os lábios macios de Harry em um profundo beijo apaixonado. Eles permaneceram juntos por vários minutos até que se afastaram, ambos que precisando de ar.

Severus o enlaçou e colocou sua mão na face de Harry. "Eu te amo".

Harry apoiou-se no toque. "Eu também te amo. Gostaria de me mostrar o que você pintou?".

Severus se levantou e guiou Harry até o estúdio. "Eu não gostaria de nada mais". Eles entraram no estúdio de Severus onde o homem mais velho foi até seu mais novo trabalho de arte. Um retrato de Harry sentado com as pernas cruzadas na praia, sua cabeça inclinada ligeiramente para o sol com um pequeno sorriso enfeitando suas feições delicadas. Era uma obra prima. Mesmo que Severus fosse único que pensasse assim.

Harry alcançou Severus e contornou suavemente com os dedos, os traços de seu rosto. "Eu ainda não posso acreditar o quão bonito você é", ele sussurrou. Ele deslizou suas mãos para baixo, acariciou os dedos flexíveis de Severus. "Você faz mágica Severus. Eu gostaria de poder ver isso, eu realmente gostaria".

Severus assentiu e capturou os lábios de Harry em um beijo profundo. "Você o vê... Da sua própria maneira. E isso sempre é suficiente para mim".

No tribunal, foi exatamente como Remus havia planejado. Um documento original foi redigido e Severus atendeu ao chamado no lugar de Harry para lê-lo. O veredicto foi culpado para Petúnia e Vernon Dursley. Ambos foram multados em 50.000 libras e Vernon foi sentenciado há seis meses na prisão de Azkaban.

Considerando tudo, Remus sentiu que foi a melhor vitória. Insistiu em levar Severus de volta ao apartamento para comemorar com Harry.

O homem mais novo foi surpreendido. Era óbvio que ele não esperava vencer, deixou que a vitória viesse sem que ele nem mesmo tivesse comparecido ao julgamento. Ele riu alto e foi até Remus, deixando-o embaraçado com um abraço apertado.

"Muito obrigado", ele disse muito perto das lágrimas. "Eu nunca pensei que você poderia por um fim nisso!".

Remus foi gozador. "Oh, Harry, eu pensei que você tivesse mais fé em mim".

Harry riu. "Não é você, Remy. Eu temi somente porque sempre parece que a minha sorte corre contra mim".

Remus despenteou seu cabelo. "Eu não disse que olharia por você e Severus?".

Harry sorriu na direção de Severus. "Eu acho que você conseguiu".

Severus abraçou seu amor e eles compartilharam um longo beijo. "Eu te amo e eu nunca deixaria qualquer coisa lhe acontecer".

"Eu também te amo".

O verão se aproximou rapidamente para o trio e Severus esforçou-se para convencer Remus a tirar uma folga durante um pequeno feriado. Eles embalaram uma grande quantidade de comida e vinho e partiram pra o fim de semana. Severus alugou uma pequena casa à beira do mar para eles, com dois quartos e uma cozinha grande.

Estava quente e a praia estava um pouco cheia, mas Harry estava tendo bons momentos. Ele nunca tinha estado na praia e estava ansioso para enterrar os dedos do pé na areia macia e para sentir a água fresca desde que ouviu Severus descrever a pintura que tinha feito.

Harry sabia o quanto Severus amava a praia e ele quis compartilhar isso com seu amado. Eles partiram cedo e montaram um piquenique debaixo do guarda-sol. Da água salgada, vinha uma brisa refrescante.

Harry sentou-se, acomodado em seus braços, seus dedos enterravam-se profundamente na areia macia. Ele sorriu quando o sol aqueceu ligeiramente sua face e desejou, apenas por um momento, que pudesse ver a água que Severus tinha descrito como um azul cristalino.

Harry sentiu Severus se aproximando dele e rapidamente beijar seu rosto. "Eu estou indo para a beira da água fazer uns esboços. Você gostaria de vir ou ficar aqui com Remus?".

"Eu ficarei", Harry disse. "Eu apenas lhe distrairei se eu estiver lá pedindo que me descreva as coisas".

Severus pôs sua mão sobre o rosto de Harry e afagou-o com seu polegar. "Isso não é distração, é o que mais gosto de fazer. Eu te amo".

Harry o socou, brincalhão. "Vá pintar. Eu também te amo!".

Assim que Severus se afastou, Harry deitou e apoiou a cabeça com as mãos, os cotovelos enterrados no cobertor. "Remus, isso é realmente tão bonito como Severus descreve?".

Remus riu. "Eu suponho que depende de como você deseja perceber isso. Severus é extremamente feliz e apaixonado. _Tudo_ é bonito para ele. Quando nós nos encontramos há muitos anos atrás, tudo era feio para ele porque não gostava de si mesmo. Ele achava-se feio e ele era amargo. As coisas verdadeiramente mudaram e eu não poderia estar mais feliz por ele".

"E para você, Remus? Como lhe parece o mundo?".

Remus permaneceu silencioso por um momento. "Parece... o _aigre-doux_. Prazeroso e triste. Eu devo confessar que eu tenho inveja de Severus por ter encontrado você".

Harry se sentou e cruzou as pernas. "Algum dia você encontrará alguém, Remy, eu apenas sei disso".

"_C'est prendre ses desirs pour des realites_".

"O que é isso, Remus?".

"É francês, para esse desejável pensamento, Harry. Eu nunca terei o que você tem".

Harry rapidamente apoiou-se sobre seus joelhos, virando-se para Remus, procurando por ele cautelosamente. Remus o guiou para seu lado.

"Eu quero vê-lo, Remy. Isso está bem?".

"Ver-me?".

"Eu quero tocar seu rosto, para ver você do jeito que eu vejo as coisas".

"Ok", ele disse docemente.

Harry o tocou e seguiu com cuidado os traços do rosto de Remus, tomando cuidado extra sobre seus olhos fechados. "Você é bonito, Remus", Harry disse simplesmente. "Qualquer pessoa seria uma tola para não ver isso. Embora, eu não estivesse e eu já sabia disso. Você é amável e tem um coração maravilhoso. Você encontrará a felicidade, eu sei disso".

Remus respirou agitadamente. "Obrigado, Harry. Severus é o homem mais afortunado no mundo".

Harry sorriu para ele. "Como eu sou, Remus". Ele silenciou por um momento, deixando o sol morno pousar sobre ele. "Ele está perto daqui?".

Remus pegou a mão de Harry e a apontou em direção a água. "Alguns metros nesse sentido".

Harry ficou de pé. "Eu tenho urgência em beijá-lo. Você se importa?".

Remus riu. "Eu nunca iria me importar. Quer que eu leve você, não?".

"Isso seria bom. Se não, eu poderia tropeçar no mar e me afogar".

Remus riu outra vez e guiou Harry para onde Severus estava. O homem mais velho estava parado na frente de sua armação e esboçava com um lápis de carvão. Parou e sorriu quando Harry se aproximou segurando o braço de Remus.

Ele se inclinou e beijou seu amado. "Eu estava imaginando por quanto tempo você poderia permanecer afastado".

Harry deu de ombros. "O que eu posso fazer? Eu estou apaixonado e não posso ficar separado de você por mais de vinte minutos".

Remus soltou Harry e deu a Severus um sorriso ligeiramente triste. "Eu estou indo à casa por alguns minutos verificar minhas mensagens".

"Oh, Remy", Harry disse zangado. "Esqueça-se do trabalho por um fim de semana! Nós estamos num mini-feriado! Aprecie-o!".

"Eu quero apenas verificar. Eu prometo estar de volta em um instante, então poderemos comer". Ele virou-se e andou até a casa.

"Há algo errado com ele", Severus disse docemente após Remus ter desaparecido em direção a casa.

"Ele está triste", Harry disse de seu lugar na areia perto da água. "Nós estávamos falando e ele disse-me que sentia ciúmes porque ele nunca terá o que nós temos".

Severus sorriu. "Eu não sei se alguém poderá ter o que nós temos. Mas, talvez eu esteja errado".

"Remus encontrará alguém, eu sei que ele irá".

"Sim, eu tenho fé nisso".

"Ele deixou-me tocar em sua face", Harry disse após um momento. "Tem feições muito bonitas e o cabelo macio".

"Eu deveria ficar com ciúmes, Harry?", Severus implicou.

Harry riu. "Naturalmente que não. Eu apenas vi o que as outras pessoas não vêem. Eu disse-lhe que qualquer um que não o achasse bonito era um tolo".

"É o que eles são", Severus concordou.

Harry ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes enquanto Severus continuava a pintar. Ele estava a ponto de falar outra vez quando ouviu um ruído estranho. Soou como uma batida na areia. Harry esperou, mas Severus não disse nada.

"Severus", Harry disse docemente. "O que foi isso?", Nenhuma resposta veio. Harry sentiu seu rosto ser tomado pelo pânico. "Severus? Responda-me". Nada ainda.

Harry abaixou suas mãos e joelhos até que fez o contato com o cavalete, procurando ao lado. Ele tateou e sentiu ao redor com suas mãos até que vieram parar na carne morna. Harry sentiu que Severus estava caído na areia com o rosto para cima.

"Severus", Harry chamou um pouco mais alto. Ele procurou a face do homem e a encontrou. Os olhos de Severus estavam fechados. Estava respirando uniformemente. Parecia que ele tinha desmaiado. Harry começou a se apavorar quando tocou sobre seu rosto. Seus dedos deslizaram em algo sob o nariz de Severus. Algum tipo do líquido quente. Harry levou o dedo a boca e o provou. "Sangue", ele disse. "Oh, Deuses, o que está acontecendo?", começou a agitar Severus. "Por favor, por favor, levante-se, Severus!".

Esta ação fez com que o homem mais velho emitisse um pequeno gemido. Harry sentiu o corpo se mover enquanto Severus levou uma mão ao lado de sua cabeça. "Harry? Mas que droga aconteceu?".

Harry riu aliviado enquanto ajudava o seu amado a se sentar. "Eu não sei. Eu ouvi uma batida e eu procurei para encontrar você. Eu... Eu acho que o seu nariz está sangrando". O homem mais novo estava claramente agitado, porque isso era completamente evidente no tom de sua voz.

Severus levou uma mão ao nariz e trouxe os dedos de volta. Eles estavam manchados de sangue. "Deuses, eu estava tão tonto e tudo começou a ficar branco. Eu acho que desmaiei".

Harry o abraçou cautelosamente. "Você me assustou. Eu estava chamando por você, mas você não respondeu!".

Severus afagou seu cabelo. "Eu estou bem. Eu acho que necessito apenas comer algo. Eu tenho me sentido um pouco sem cor ultimamente, um pouco tonto e cansado. Eu acho que é por causa do stress da vida". Severus levantou-se, ajudado por Harry e eles andaram até o piquenique, o cavalete e a obra de arte esquecida.

Harry remexeu na cesta do piquenique e encontrou um vidro de água para Severus. "Talvez você devesse ver um médico quando nós voltarmos. Se você não estiver se sentindo melhor".

Severus gemeu. "Eu odeio médicos. Mas eu irei se isso te faz feliz".

"Eu apenas quero ter certeza", disse o homem mais novo, a preocupação aparente em sua expressão facial.

Remus retornou e seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu Severus esfregar o nariz ensangüentado. "O que aconteceu?".

"Severus desmaiou", Harry explicou. "Eu não sei como seu nariz ficou assim. Talvez ele tenha batido quando caiu".

Remus se sentou e pegou uma bebida. "Eu estou tão pesaroso por ter deixado Harry. Você está bem?".

Harry assentiu e procurou pela mão de Severus. "Eu estou bem agora. Eu estava com medo, mas Severus acordou rapidamente".

Remus olhou Severus com olhos preocupados, mas Severus acenou, tranqüilizando-o. "Eu estou bem, Remy, eu juro que sim. Eu já prometi ao Harry que veria um médico se eu não me sentisse melhor até o fim do final de semana".

Severus não se sentiu melhor durante o final de semana. Na verdade, ele começou a sentir-se muito pior. Eles ficaram em casa por quinze dias quando Harry finalmente insistiu para que ele marcasse uma consulta com um médico.

Severus tinha acordado algumas noites com febre e dor de cabeça. Ocasionalmente, vomitava nas manhãs e a noite. Ele perdeu o apetite e seu peso começou a declinar em uma velocidade perturbadora. Harry notou isso na noite em que insistiu para Severus ver um médico.

Ele tinha esperado Severus para ir para cama. O homem mais velho andou pelo quarto e aninhou-se ao lado de seu amado. Harry moveu-se para abraçá-lo e sentiu as costelas de Severus aparecerem nitidamente em seu pele. Harry correu suas mãos para cima e para baixo do corpo de seu amado e observou que Severus estava muito mais magro do que tinha estado antes.

"Você está vendo um médico Severus?", Harry disse tentando parecer confiante. "Você está piorando. Você tem tido sangramento nasal quase todo dia e você tem perdido peso demais. Você mal pode manter algumas de suas refeições no estômago e isso está me assustando".

Severus enterrou o rosto no pescoço de Harry. "Está me assustando também, amor".

Eles dormiram desconfortavelmente, ambos agarraram-se um ao outro como se suas vidas dependessem disso.

Severus marcou uma consulta com seu médico dois dias depois da primeira consulta. Seu médico era um homem agradável, com o nome de Arthur Kingsley. Era alto e careca com uma profunda voz rouca que Harry amava. Teve um comportamento amigável e certificou-se de incluir Harry na discussão.

"Eu estou escrevendo um pedido para alguns exames, Severus", Dr. Kingsley disse. "Eu estou requisitando exames de sangue para verificar a contagem de suas células brancas do sangue bem como uma contagem da sua hemoglobina. Eu também quero fazer uma biopsia da sua medula".

Severus apertou a mão de Harry firmemente. "Isso está soando como se já soubesse o que é".

O Dr. Kingsley assentiu. "Severus, você está mostrando sintomas de Leucemia Linfóide aguda. Eu apenas quero estar certo disso".

Harry arfou, mas tentou manter suas emoções sob controle. Teria que ser forte por Severus. Ele apertou sua mão enquanto saíram do pequeno edifício e pegaram um táxi.

"Eu estou com medo, amor", Severus sussurrou na curva do pescoço de Harry.

Harry afagou seu cabelo longo. "Eu sei. Eu também estou".

No fim, forçaram Severus a fazer todos aqueles exames e mais. O resto incluiu uma segunda rodada de exames do sangue da medula bem como coluna vertebral. O último foi a coisa a mais dolorosa que Severus já tinha experimentado. Harry estava com ele a cada momento, fazendo o possível para confortar o homem, tentando o seu melhor para mantê-lo quieto.

Agora, sentaram-se no consultório médico esperando os resultados. E deuses, foi pior do que eles haviam esperado.

"A doença progrediu mais do que eu tinha previsto, Severus. Nós precisamos interná-lo no hospital... hoje à noite, se possível. Nós introduziremos um cateter em seu peito para seu tratamento de Quimioterapia. Para ser honesto, eu não sei se isso irá realmente ajudar. A doença se espalhou rapidamente e tomou todo o seu corpo. Eu sinto muito".

Severus não disse nada nem Harry. Estavam em choque absoluto. Nada pode ser dito enquanto iam de táxi para casa pegar algumas coisas de Severus. Ele deu um pequeno telefonema para Remus, pedindo para ele ficar no apartamento com Harry. Harry insistiu em permanecer no hospital com Severus, mas isso não foi possível. Não, isso não parecia bem. E Harry nunca tinha estado com tanto medo em sua vida.

À noite, Severus foi conectado ao I.V. _N/T: equipamento de quimioterapia_. Harry permaneceu ao seu lado. Compartilharam de um beijo longo enquanto a medicação era administrada em seu corpo.

"Harry, você sabe o quanto eu amo você ", Severus disse com um suspiro.

"Eu sei", Harry falou, perto demais das lágrimas para dizer muito mais.

"Eu quero que me prometa algo se eu morrer".

"Não, Severus, você não vai morrer!", Harry disse firmemente.

"Nós não estamos vivendo em um conto de fadas", Severus respondeu amavelmente. "Eu o salvei e agora eu posso ter que deixá-lo. Mas não faça todos meus esforços e amor serem em vão, Harry. Se eu morrer, continue vivendo. Não volte para Hogwarts; não volte para dentro de sua mente. Encontre alguém que possa fazê-lo feliz. Eu preciso saber que você pode fazer isso, Harry. Isso me dará forças".

Harry deu um suspiro enquanto tateava para contornar as feições de Severus com uma mão macia. "Eu posso fazer isso", ele jurou. "Eu realmente posso".

"E se eu não conseguir sobreviver, leve minhas cinzas para o oceano, ok?" Ele estava começando a adormecer por causa da medicação.

Harry assentiu e afagou um lado de seu rosto. "Apenas não desista de mim, você não o fez antes. Então, não o faça agora. Lute por mim, amor, apenas... lute por mim".

E Severus lutou. Lutou até o fim.

Apenas alguns dias antes de dar seu último suspiro, pediu para ver Remus. Puxando seu mais querido amigo para perto, pediu-lhe um favor. "Toma conta do Harry para mim. Você é único quem pode o amá-lo como eu. Ele não merece menos".

Remus estava chorando abertamente. "Eu lhe prometo que se ele permitir, eu nunca o deixarei sem ser amado. Eu irei estimá-lo como você".

Severus apertou a mão de Remus fracamente. "E é por isso que eu amo você, _mon_ _ami_".

Severus sussurrou suas últimas palavras de amor a Harry com seu último suspiro. Ele morreu em primeiro de setembro às duas e trinta da manhã, segurando a mão de Harry. E Harry fez como prometeu. Ele continuou vivendo.

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Atenção para a contagem regressiva: faltam apenas dois capítulos.

Nossos agradecimentos à: **DW03, Srta Kinomoto, Baby Potter (**calma linda, lágrimas também podem ser de felicidade **), Mathew Potter-Malfoy, xmaripottermalfoyx (**se isso acontecer pense assim: "Ao menos eles foram felizes um tempo"**), Lituka, Lyra Belacqua.**

E para as pessoas que não sabem o que escrever na reviews a dica: ótima tradução, continuo a ler! XD!

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Trabalho de Poções, Poção Irresistível, Quem é o papai, e também nossas fics não-slash.**

Os Tradutores


	12. Epílogo

**Autor: **Occasus

**NomeOriginal: **Cannon In D

**Tradução: **Nicolle Snape

**Betagem: **Ivi (Ivinne)

**Disclaimer**: não é meu, então não copie.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Epílogo**

Harry sentou-se na areia com um joelho encostado no peito. Ele apalpou a pequena caixa de metal em suas mãos, sentindo a superfície lisa e sorrindo um pouco quando o sol acariciou seu rosto. As ondas estavam quebrando suavemente ao fundo e ele podia ouvir o lamento dos pássaros a uma longa distância.

Ele girou a cabeça ligeiramente quando ouviu o som suave de alguém se aproximando. Um pouco mais tarde, braços calorosos o abraçaram e um pequeno beijo foi depositado em sua têmpora. "Você está pronto para isso?", perguntou a voz macia com sotaque francês.

Harry assentiu. "Eu não acredito que, algum dia, eu estarei pronto. Mas eu prometi a ele que o levaria até o oceano. Eu jamais vou querer deixá-lo. Mas eu não tenho nenhuma escolha".

Remus apertou Harry firmemente e deu um outro beijo em seu pescoço. "Eu estou bem aqui ao seu lado, Harry. Eu não o deixarei ir.

Harry riu um pouco amargamente. "Você deve, Remy. Eu nunca pensei que eu teria tão pouco tempo com ele. Eu nunca pensei que nós não teríamos nem mesmo um ano inteiro juntos antes que ele fosse tirado de mim". Uma lágrima solitária desceu por seu rosto. Ele a secou com uma mão, impaciente.

Remus pegou essa mão e beijou os dedos. "Já faz dois anos agora, Harry. Eu tenho certeza que ele gostaria que você fosse feliz".

"Eu te amo, Remus, e confie em mim quando eu digo que não me sinto o traindo por estar amando você. Eu apenas... Eu não sei se eu um dia poderei lhe dar o amor que dei a ele. E eu sei que você merece ter tudo de mim".

Remus riu e acariciou o pescoço de Harry. "Eu te amo pelo o que você é e pelo o que você pode me dar. _Je_ _t'aime_, Harry".

Harry beijou a palma de Remus e se moveu para levantar. "É hora de deixá-lo ir, Remus". Ele agarrou sua mão. "Me leve até a água agora".

Remus pegou a mão de Harry e conduziu-lhe à beira da água. Era o ponto onde Severus tinha desmaiado dois anos antes. O cavalete e o bloco de pinturas, esquecidos há muito tempo, haviam desaparecido na água ou talvez alguma pessoa que estivesse curtindo o feriado os tivesse levado. Isso não importava mais. Severus nunca mais estaria pintando.

Harry atravessou as ondas frias e ergueu a caixa aberta. Derrubou as cinzas vagarosamente na água, chorando docemente enquanto o fazia. Imaginou que poderia ver Severus deslizar nas ondas com um leve sorriso. Apesar de tudo, Severus sempre amou o oceano.

Harry deixou a caixa cair e afundou-se nas ondas frias, seu corpo tomado por soluços. Remus veio pegá-lo, deixando a caixa na água. Envolveu Harry em seus braços enquanto eles voltavam para o carro.

Ele balançou Harry de um lado ao outro, afagando suas desalinhadas madeixas pretas, o coração doendo por seu amante. Ele sabia que jamais teria o que invejou quando viu Severus e Harry juntos. Aquele amor foi feito para duas pessoas e apenas para essas duas pessoas. Mas agora podia ver o mundo através de um vidro ligeiramente cor de rosa. E aquilo era o bastante para ele. E era bastante para Harry.

**Fim**

* * *

**Nota do Grupo:**

Eis que é chegado o fim. Triste eu sei, mas não se preocupem logo ... muito em breve ... começaremos a postar a seqüência dessa fic. Então aguardem "Four Seasons".

Nossos agradecimentos à: **Paula Lírio, xmaripottermaolfoyx, Mathew Potter-Malfoy, DW03, Marck Evans, Srta Kinomoto, juh t., Kah, Baby Potter, Lyra Belacqua, DarkAngelAngst.**

E para as pessoas que não sabem o que escrever na reviews a dica: ótima tradução, continuo a ler! XD!

**Não deixem de ler nossas outras fics slash: Luz Embaixo D'agua, Trabalho de Poções, Poção Irresistível, Quem é o papai, e também nossas fics não-slash (Além da redenção, Em profundo desespero, Juntos, etc).**

Os Tradutores


End file.
